La Sentinelle
by hyprion38
Summary: Les siths et les jedis se combattent depuis des millénaires prenant l'ascendant les uns sur les autres au gré du temps et de l'Histoire, faisant naitre des légendes. Après milles ans de paix, la Guerre des Clones chamboule une nouvelle fois l'ordre établie et donne naissance à une nouvelle légende, celle de Freyja, la dernière sentinelle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 0

Synopsie et message d'information

Les siths et les jedis se combattent depuis des millénaires prenant l'ascendant les uns sur les autres au gré du temps et de l'Histoire, faisant naitre des légendes. Après milles ans de paix, la Guerre des Clones chamboule une nouvelle fois l'ordre établie et donne naissance à une nouvelle légende, celle de Freyja, la dernière sentinelle.

Je vous présente ici le premier opus de la Trilogie : Les Chroniques de l'Héritière. Nous découvrirons ici l'histoire de Freyja, un personnage de ma création qui évoluera au milieu de personnages bien connu de l'Univers Star Wars.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaiera.


	2. Le réveil

Chapitre 1

Le Réveil

Freyja ouvrit les yeux, son sommeil avait été long. Combien de temps avait duré le système d'hibernation. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa mémoire était pour l'instant vierge mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était un effet secondaire du réveil d'hibernation, une technologie encore expérimentale et mal maitrisée. Elle savait que sa mémoire reviendrait par bride assez rapidement, elle se rappelait déjà de son prénom et du fonctionnement du système d'hibernation qui l'avait mise en stase.

Prenant cinq minutes pour décider quoi faire en attendant que la mémoire lui revienne, Freyja se leva et se dirigea vers les sanitaires du vaisseau pour prendre une douche sonique. Croisant son regard dans un miroir, elle fit face à deux yeux bleus et à de longs cheveux blonds descendant en dessous des omoplates.

\- La stase t'a plutôt bien réussie on dirait, fit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Freyja se déshabilla et entra dans la douche sonique.

\- Ouverture du module numéro deux.

Freyja qui venait juste de sortir de la douche et d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt fronça les sourcils. Un deuxième module, elle n'était donc pas seule dans ce vaisseau ?

C'est alors qu'une vision lui apparut brutalement provoquant une vive douleur, elle se vit activer pas moins de six modules de stase, chacun contenant une personne dont deux adolescents qui devaient avoir entre douze et quinze ans.

La blonde se massa les tempes, la douleur disparaissant progressivement, elle se rappela ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle avait embarqué dans ce vaisseau avec six autres personnes, dix ans auparavant pour une mission d'exploration dans l'espace lointain, une mission nommée : Nouvel Espoir. Mission dont l'objectif était double. Le premier était d'explorer les régions inconnues et le deuxième objectif, secondaire, était de retrouver la mission : Vol vers l'infini, disparu des années plutôt.

Se souvenant vaguement des plans de l'appareil, Freyja se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels. C'est alors que des bruits de pas mécanique se firent entendre derrière elle. Se retournant, la jeune femme constata l'arrivé d'un droide de protocole à la couleur grise.

\- Puis-je vous aider maitre Astral ? demanda le droide.

Astral, ça lui revenait, c'était son nom de famille, enfin celui que lui avait légué sa mère pour ce qu'elle se rappelait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Vous êtes sorties de stase, les autres membres d'équipages ne devraient plus tarder à se réveiller.

\- Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu maitre ?

Mais alors que le droide allait lui répondre, une nouvelle vision se manifesta.

_Des années auparavant_

Freyja courrait dans les couloirs du temple, jouant avec trois autres novices.

\- Tu ne m'attraperas pas, rigola Freya au dernier du groupe.

Yoda qui se baladait dans les couloirs les intercepta.

\- L'heure de la leçon il est, me suivre vous devez.

Freyja poussa un soupire résigner.

\- Mais maitre… .

\- De mais, il n'y a pas, me suivre tu dois.

Yoda eut un petit sourire attendrit lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus de la petite blonde lui faire des yeux de chiens battus.

\- Cette technique, avec moi ne marche pas, lui répondit le vieux jedis en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Avec moi les enfants.

Freyja fit la moue mais suivit tout de même le maitre jedi.

Bientôt, le petit groupe arriva à la salle d'entrainement. Cette dernière était de forme ovale décorée de quelques piliers. Yoda baissa les volets, plongeant la pièce dans le noir tandis qu'une lumière bleu tamisé s'activait.

C'est alors que Freya remarqua quatre casques et quatre petits sabres laser d'entrainement ainsi que des petites sphères d'entrainements.

\- Les sabres lasers vous allez prendre, expliqua Yoda.

Freyja fut la première à s'en saisir tandis que Yoda utilisant la Force fit léviter les casques jusqu'aux novices.

\- Casques sur vos têtes, vous devez mettre.

Encore une fois, la petite blonde fut la première à obéir, bien vite imitée par ses camarades.

Une fois le casque sur ma tête, Freya activa son sabre laser à lame verte et le tint droit devant elle.

\- Activer les sphères je vais, parer leurs attaques vous devrez.

\- Mais maitre, fit l'un des enfants, comment parer si l'on ne voit pas ?

A la Force, te fier, tu dois.

_Deux heures plus tard._

\- Maitre Yoda, fit une voix venant de derrière lui.

Le jedi vert se retourna immédiatement pour faire face à un autre jedi de grande taille portant une épaisse barbe rousse.

\- Maitre Dilbar, une surprise de te voir cela est.

Dilbar Zeldric était un chevalier jedi humain originaire de la planète Chandrila. Mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt et doté de cheveux roux coiffés en catogan et d'une barbe bien fournie de la même couleur, Dilbar était connu pour être l'un des meilleurs bretteurs de l'Ordre Jedi ainsi qu'un redoutable utilisateur de la Force. Agé de trente ans, Dilbar était une sentinelle Jedi ayant quelques années plutôt fait parti des gardes du Temple.

\- Heureux de vous revoir également.

\- Les négociations, aboutis ont-elles ?

Dilbar opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Le Clan Bancaire et la Fédération du Commerce étaient tous deux durs en affaire, mais un terrain d'entente a fini par être trouvé.

\- Une bonne chose cela est.

\- Et vous maitre Yoda, comment se passe la formation des nouveaux initiés ?

\- Oui, un grand potentiel dans l'un des initiés, j'ai senti.

\- Qui ?

\- La jeune Freyja, pleine de potentiel elle est. Sensibilité forte à la Force elle a.

Et Yoda ne pouvait pas si bien dire, car l'enfant, âgée d'à peine cinq ans et demi était parvenue à dévier tous les tirs de la sphère d'entrainement.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous occuper personnellement de sa formation de novice dans ce cas.

Yoda opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Vrai cela est.

Dilbar fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le regard concentré que Yoda jetait au sol, en pleine réflexion. Et si le chevalier jedi savait bien une chose, c'est que Yoda n'encensait pas n'importe qui. S'il disait que cette petite avait un fort potentiel alors c'était le cas et Dilbar se jura de suivre la progression de la petite que ce soit de près ou de loin.

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Yoda regardait Freyja affrontait son adversaire du jour. Agée de neuf ans, la fillette avait bien grandi, mesurant désormais un mètre vingt-cinq, ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient en bas du cou, tandis que ses yeux bleus fixaient son adversaire du jour, sa main droite tenant fermement son sabre laser à lame verte.

En face d'elle se trouvait un initié du même âge nommé Tessbar, un jeune quarren. Les quarren étaient des humanoïdes amphibies à tête de pieuvre originaire de Mon Cala qu'ils partageaient non sans heurte avec les Mon Calamari. Mesurant un mètre trente, Tessbar possédait un sabre laser à lame bleu.

Entourant l'ère de combat quelques maitres et chevaliers jedi tel que Yoda et Dilbar.

\- Commencer, vous pouvez, fit Yoda.

Aussitôt, Tessbar se jeta sur Freyja qui faisant appel à la Force fit un saut périlleux arrière pour se mettre hors d'atteinte. Cette première capacité fit soulever quelques sourcils chez les jedis qui constatèrent la facilité avec laquelle la jeune novice avait fait un saut de Force couplé à un saut périlleux.

Cependant le quarren ne dit pas son dernier mot et chargea la jeune fille une nouvelle fois. Levant son sabre laser, Freyja para les attaques de son adversaire avec une facilité déconcertante ce qui énerva Tessbar qui amplifia ses attaques. Parant toujours son adversaire avec une simplicité enfantine Freyja leva la main gauche et utilisant la poussée de Force, envoya son adversaire valser aux pieds des spectateurs avant de bondir et de coller sa lame verte contre la gorge d'un Tessbar sonné et désarmé.

\- Terminé, le combat est, fit Yoda.

Les jedis présent masquèrent avec difficulté leurs surprises. Cette jeune novice venait de vaincre son homologue avec une facilité déconcertante et ce en quelques minutes.

Dilbar s'approcha de la jeune fille la regardant brièvement de bas en haut avant de la fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Tu t'appelles Freyja c'est ça.

La blonde opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Dis-moi jeune fille, voudrais-tu devenir ma padawan ? Je sais que tu n'as que neuf ans mais tu viens de nous prouver à tous que tu méritais de franchir le premier échelon de l'Ordre.

Automatiquement, la jeune novice se tourna vers Yoda cherchant son approbation. Ce dernier opina de la tête faisant comprendre à Freyja qu'il partageait le jugement de Dilbar.

La jeune fille tourna alors son regard vers le chevalier jedi.

\- Oui je le veux.

La vision s'estompa alors et Freyja secoua la tête. Elle commençait à se souvenir. Elle était une jedi.

\- Combien de temps la stase a-t-elle duré ?

\- Cinquante ans.

A cette réponse, Freyja manqua de s'étouffer avec de la nourriture imaginaire.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment ?

La jeune femme resta clouée sur place. Cinquante ans ? Qu'était devenue la galaxie. Comment la guerre c'était elle terminé. Lorsque sa mission avait commencé, la stase n'était censée duré que dix ans, et la mission ne devait durer que deux ans, en principe tout du moins, peut-être plus mais… . Et où étaient-ils ? Et comment la guerre des clones c'était elle terminée ?

\- D'après Volt, il y'aurait eu un dysfonctionnement général du vaisseau dès son entrée en vitesse lumière.

\- Autrement dit, dès que nous avons tous été mise en stase.

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu as plus d'information ?

\- Non, seul Volt a plus d'information.

Freyja opina d'un signe de tête, il était temps pour elle de retrouver son droide astro-mécano.

Volt était une unité R2, immatriculé R2 D7. C'était un droide aux couleurs or et argent ainsi que le droide personnel de Freyja comme R2 D2 avait été celui d'Anakin.

\- Ouverture module 7, annonça la voix de l'ordinateur.

\- Tu as fini d'ouvrir tous les modules ? demanda la jedi à Volt.

Bip affirmatif.

\- Donc, si je résume ce que tu m'as dit. Lorsque nous sommes entrées en stase peut après l'entrée en vitesse lumière, tous les systèmes du vaisseau ont eu des dysfonctionnements.

Bip affirmatif.

\- Et tu es sûr de tes diagnostics.

Nouveaux bips affirmatifs.

\- Bien, laissons le temps aux autres de se remettre de leur stase, disons vingt-quatre heures standards puis nous ferons un petit briefing de la situation.

Mais alors que Freyja allait se diriger vers ses appartements, une nouvelle vision lui vrilla le crâne

_Des années plutôt_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Freyja était devenue la padawan de Dilbar. Ce dernier bretteur dans l'âme avait appris à Freyja différents types de combats au sabre laser, et le chevalier jedi fut forcé de reconnaitre que sa padawan apprenait à une vitesse folle. En à peine trois ans d'apprentissage, Freyja maitrisait déjà parfaitement la Forme III et V et possédait les bases de la forme II. S'ajoutait à cela son exceptionnel maitrise de la Force, la jeune fille avait tout pour devenir une jedi extrêmement puissante. En trois ans d'apprentissage, Freyja maitrisait à la perfection les pouvoirs basiques de la Force comme la télékinésie, la Poussée et la Traction de Force ainsi que le Saut de Force dont elle avait déjà montré sa maitrise contre Tessbar des années plutôt. A cela, c'était rajouté ses capacités biologiques sans doute hérité de sa mère qu'était la télépathie. Freyja c'était en effet montré capable de communiquer par la pensée et de lire, littéralement parlant, dans l'esprit des personnes faibles d'esprit, et Dilbar était sûr que ces capacités héréditaires étaient loin d'avoir atteint leur pleine capacité. Et puis enfin, était venu ce moment où par pur hasard ou pur instinct, Freyja avait utilisé le pouvoir de Curato Salva ou soin de Force, un pouvoir rare du côté lumineux capable de soigner les blessures aussi bien physiques que mentale. Un autre pouvoir hérité de sa mère ? Le jedi n'en savait rien.

Entretemps, la blonde avait bien grandi, mesurant désormais un mètre quarante, ses cheveux lui descendaient désormais jusqu'au omoplates. Suivant son maitre sur le terrain, Freyja c'était forgée sa propre culture générale tout en apprenant de son maitre.

\- Freyja ! lança son maitre.

Cette dernière qui se trouvait dans l'une des salles d'entrainement du temple arrêta tout net ses mouvements de sabre laser.

Dilbar s'avança vers sa padawan. Il avait bien réfléchi ses dernières semaines et été arrivé à la conclusion que Freyja avait suffisamment évolué pour brûler quelques étapes. Après tout, elle était déjà dans sa troisième année de formation alors que les autres jeunes du temple n'avaient pour la plupart même pas commencé leur formation.

\- Aux vues de tes progrès, je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour toi de construire ton propre sabre laser.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux de surprises, habituellement, un jedi ne construisait son propre sabre laser qu'à la fin de sa formation, au moment de passer ses épreuves. Or ici, Dilbar lui proposait de construire le sien, sans plus tarder. Mais après tout, Dilbar était un jedi atypique se fiant bien plus à son instinct qu'au code jedi, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son élève.

Freyja c'était donc préparé pour partir sur la planète Ilum lorsqu'un mal de tête lui vrilla les tempes avant qu'une vision n'envahisse son esprit. Freyja se vit alors sur une planète désertique où un grand temple en roche se dressait parsemer de statue géante de jedi, trois cristaux kyber rouge dans les mains. Et aussi vite que la vision c'était manifestée, celle-ci s'effaça.

Chamboulée par la vision aussi rapide qu'imprécise, Freyja ne sentit pas l'arrivé de son maitre derrière elle.

\- Alors prête à partir?

\- Oui, heu non.

Dilbar haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu peux être plus précise ? demanda t'il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Je viens… d'avoir une vision.

\- Mais encore ? fit le maitre jedi, curieux cette fois ci.

\- J'étais sur une planète désertique, il y'avait une sorte de temple… mortuaire en l'hommage de jedi tombé au combat. Et… heu, je tenais trois cristaux kyber rouge comme le sang.

\- Des cristaux sith ? Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée.

Le maitre jedi prit un air soucieux réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire sa padawan. Le lieu que la vision lui avait montré ressemblait à Ruusan, la planète où siths et jedis c'étaient affrontés une toute dernière fois se terminant par la victoire des seconds.

\- Bien en ce cas, nous mettrons le cap sur Ruusan.

La vision s'estompa une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme se rappela de son voyage sur Ruusan et de sa découverte des trois cristaux sith qui l'avaient appelé comme s'ils recherchaient la rédemption. Freyja les avait purifiés après plusieurs semaines de travail acharné et les cristaux rouges comme le sang étaient devenus d'un blanc lumineux d'une pureté absolue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ses quartiers privés, elle ouvrit les casiers contenant ses affaires où un sabre laser et un sabre laser à double lame étaient rangés tandis qu'une armure et un masque de gardien du temple jedi étaient parfaitement rangés. Elle s'en souvenait désormais. Elle était une sentinelle jedi, un gardien du temple. Enfin, elle l'avait été quelques années avant que son maitre et elle ne soient envoyés sur une mission top secrète, dont elle ne se souvenait pas encore les enjeux et l'objectif. Cette mission, deux ans avant la guerre des clones, l'avait empêché de participer à la plus grande partie du conflit.

_Des années auparavant_

Freyja venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et avait passé avec brio les épreuves. Elle n'était plus padawan mais chevalier jedi. Armure de gardien du temple et masque à la main, Freyja et Dilbar avaient un mauvais pressentiment.

Autour d'eux, le haut conseil jedi, présidé par Yoda au siège 10 et Mace Windu au siège 11 les avait convoqués pour un sujet de la plus haute importance. Les autres maitre jedi Depa Billaba au siège 1, Eeth Koth au siège 2, Yarael Poof au Siège 3, Adi Gallia au siège 4, Oppo Rancisis au siège 5, Even Piel au siège 6, Yaddle au siège 7, Saesee Tiin au siège 8, Ki-Adi-Mundi au siège 9 et Plo Koon au siège 12 les regardaient l'air grave.

\- Nous venons de faire une sombre découverte, commença Mace Windu.

\- C'est la raison de votre présence ici, poursuivit Ki-Adi-Mundi.

\- De part vos spécificités, notre unique chance vous êtes, continua Yoda.

Cependant, la vision de Freyja se brouilla avant de disparaitre. Se massant une nouvelle fois les tempes, Freyja s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait encore besoin de retrouver ses esprits.

Vingt-quatre heures standards c'étaient écoulés et Freyja avait donné ordre à tout l'équipage présent, jedis et droide de se rendre au mess pour un briefing. Ce dernier était de petite taille se composant d'une petite cuisine et de deux tables de quatre. Guère surprenant quand la taille du vaisseau n'était pas grands non plus, cent cinquante mètres. Il s'agissait d'une corvette CR70. Originellement utilisé pour la diplomatie et le transport, la corvette avait été renommé Infinity et avait été armé de tourelle laser pour assurer sa défense. L'équipage était composé de sept jedi, huit droide de protocole, deux droide cuisinier, d'un droide médical, ainsi que de 8 droides astro-mécano, de deux unité R2 dont Volt ainsi que d'une unité R1 et deux R3 et trois unité R4.

\- Bien, commença Freyja. Tout le monde a retrouvé une partie au moins de sa mémoire ?

En face d'elle, les six jedis opinèrent d'un signe de tête. Maintenant qu'elle avait passé vingt quatre heures à se reposer et reprendre ses esprits, Freyja se souvenait de ses équipiers. Il y'avait à bord, deux padawans, deux chevaliers et trois maitres, elle comprise. Elle se souvenait avoir reçu le commandement de cette mission. Raison pour laquelle, elle avait été la dernière à être mise en stase. Fidèle à son rang et au poste qu'elle avait occupé, Freyja avait revêtu son armure de gardienne du temple, là où les autres ne portaient que de simple bure de jedi.

\- Tout d'abord, sachez que je nous ai laissé vingt-quatre heures standard de répit. Cependant, je dois vous annoncer plusieurs choses, toutes importantes.

Cette dernière phrase capta l'attention de tous les jedis.

\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes complétement perdus dans l'espace et que notre stase n'a pas duré un mais cinquante ans.

\- Quoi ! Mais comment c'est possible !? s'exclama Haria, la jeune padawan twi'lek à la peau bleue, de onze ans à peine.

\- Calme toi padawan, fit alors la voix de son maitre, Amahsa Si, une Togruta de vingt huit ans. Maitre Freyja n'a pas terminé.

Freyja prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et il y'a une raison. Notre vaisseau a été saboté. Comment et par qui, nous l'ignorons.

\- Comment ça, saboté ? demanda Savrok le chevalier jedi Zabrak à la peau brune.

\- Une fois que nous avons tous été mis en stase peu après l'entrée en vitesse lumière, il y'a eu un disfonctionnement, les systèmes de navigation, de survie et de communication sont devenus fou et le système de stase s'est verrouillé et nous avons déviés de notre trajectoire. Je vous passe les détails mais sans nos droides astro-mécanos, nous serions tous morts aujourd'hui. C'est aussi la raison de notre réveil cinquante ans plus tard.

Freyja prit une courte pause.

\- En conséquence, il me semble plus que probable que quelqu'un ait saboté notre vaisseau dans le but manifeste de nous tuer.

\- Qui ? demanda Sinaj Vamm, le padawan Iktochi de quatorze ans.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, répondit Freyja, aucune idée. Peut-être les siths ont-ils eu vent de nos projets et ont essayé de nous tuer.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Sel Sang, le maitre Kel Dor de Sinaj, la mission doit être annulé. Nous devons retourner sur Coruscante.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Jace Lawson, le chevalier jedi humain.

A son tour, Freyja opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suis d'accord. Sel Sang, vous êtes notre pilote, essayer d'établir une trajectoire vers Coruscante avec les données récupérées par le vaisseau lors du voyage.

Le Kel Dor opina d'un signe de tête. Mais alors que tous se préparaient pour le voyage du retour, une onde de choc secoua le vaisseau. Il y'eut comme un bruit sourd suivit d'un nouveau choc, les alarmes retentirent dans tout le vaisseau tandis que tous ressentirent un puissant trouble dans la Force.

\- Tout le monde sur la passerelle, ordonna Freyja.

Aussitôt, tous les jedis se mirent en mouvement, s'aidant de la Force pour augmenter leur vitesse. Et lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, ce qu'ils découvrirent les figèrent sur place.

\- C'est impossible, fit Amahsa. Ce… ça ne se peut pas… .

A côté d'elle, les autres jedis ne bougèrent pas. Enfin qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Ce fut finalement, Freyja qui la première mit un mot sur ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Ruusan… .

...

Je profite du fait qu'il s'agisse du premier chapitre pour vous demander si quelqu'un serait intéressé pour m'aider à traduire cette fiction et celles de Got en anglais. Je me débrouille pour parler anglais mais je suis clairement trop rouillé pour tout traduire alors si quelqu'un serait disponible et intéressé pour la traduction, je serais plus que ravi.

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 2

Avant toute chose, merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'autant plus que j'ai longuement hésité avant de publier cette histoire. Voici donc le chapitre 2, bonne lecture.

...

Chapitre 2

L'épreuve

Le Kel Dor se tourna vers le commandant de l'expédition.

\- Maitre Astral ?

\- Faites atterrir le vaisseau maitre Sel Sang.

\- A vos ordres.

Derrière elle, les autres jedis présent étaient tous sauf rassurer et par l'intermédiaire de son empathie de Force, elle pouvait facilement ressentir la peur des deux padawan.

Sinaj, Haria, fit-elle. Contrôler vos émotions, ne laissez pas la peur vous dominer.

\- Oui maitre, répondirent les deux padawans à l'unisson.

\- Bien allons-y. Nous formerons deux équipes, Maitre Sel Sang et maitre Amahsa avec vos padawans. Je partirai avec Jace et Savrok.

Une fois le groupe séparait en deux, le groupe de Sel explora le sol de la planète tandis que le groupe de Freyja s'engagea dans un réseau de grotte.

...

En entrant dans la grotte, Freyja redécouvrit la planète, elle avait, après tout, construits ses sabres lasers à partir des cristaux kyber sith purifié retrouver sur cette planète. Pourtant, ici, elle ne reconnaissait rien dans ces grottes. La maitre jedi fronça les sourcils, son intuition lui soufflait que tout ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Pourtant, quelque chose, au fond d'elle lui disait qu'il fallait s'enfoncer plus profond encore dans le réseau de grotte. Et puis, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait depuis son réveil d'hibernation.

\- Continuons, mais restons sur nos gardes.

Amahsa s'immobilisa bientôt suivit par Sel Sang et leurs padawans. Ils se trouvaient sur un sol rocheux et arides entourés de plusieurs dizaines de gros rochers et pic de terre. Les vents secs et chauds n'aidaient clairement pas à rendre cette planète hospitalière. Ce monde était sensé être dépourvu de toute vie organique et pourtant… .

\- Qu'est qu'il y'a maitre ? demanda Haria.

\- Vous l'avez ressenti également ? demanda le Kel Dor, alors ce n'est pas mon imagination.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Sinaj.

\- Nous sommes suivis, répondit la maitre jedi Togruta.

\- Et cet endroit est parfait pour une embuscade, ajouta Sel.

C'est alors qu'un homme portant un masque et une bure noire sorti de derrière un rocher juste devant les jedis, un sabre laser à la main.

\- Malin pour des jedis, fit l'homme avant d'activer son sabre laser, une lame rouge sang jaillissant de l'arme.

\- Un sith, fit Sel. Qu'est-ce que… .

C'est alors que le bruit de chuintement d'activation de sabre laser se firent entendre. Deux autres siths apparurent devant eux, et trois autres derrières eux.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il y'ai autant de sith, quelque chose cloche, susurra Amahsa.

\- Nous devons combattre maintenant et réfléchir plus tard, répondit l'autre maitre jedi.

C'est alors que Sel activa son sabre laser à lame jaune tandis que la Togruta faisait apparaitre une lame bleue. Déglutissant, les deux padawans activèrent leurs sabre lasers à lame verte.

\- Nous allons nous charger des trois de devant, fit la Togruta à Sel. Chargez-vous des trois autres.

Pivotant les deux duo maitre et élèves se mirent dos à dos.

Sel et Sinaj chargèrent engageant le combat. Le Kel Dor donna le premier coup mais son adversaire para l'attaque et le maitre jedi du parer l'attaque d'un second sith tandis que Sinaj affrontait en combat singulier le troisième sith.

...

Freyja, Jace er Savrok arrivèrent devant un lac souterrain. Ils avaient dû marcher pendant deux heures, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Mais ce lac était magnifique, une eau bleu turquoise irréelle. La sentinelle jedi sentait pourtant que son impression se renforçait d'avantage, elle avait visité Ruusan par le passé mais n'avait jamais trouvé le moindre lac, encore moins au fond d'une grotte, ça ne collait pas, rien ne collait.

C'est alors que mu par son instinct, Freyja activa son sabre laser simple. Sa lame blanche prête à frapper.

\- Je sais que vous êtes ici, montrez-vous !

Trois hommes en noir portant des casques apparurent devant les jedis et dégainèrent les lames de leur sabre laser.

\- Des siths.

Jace et Savrok activèrent leur sabre laser à lame bleu et engagèrent le combat.

Freyja lança une poussée de Force propulsant son adversaire à une dizaine de mètres puis enchainant avec un saut de force, lame vers le bas, elle retomba sur le sith, le tuant sur le coup.

Jace passa à l'offensive et adoptant la forme V, donna des coups puissants à l'ennemi qui para sans trop de difficulté.

De son côté le zabrak opta pour la forme IV et enchaina de puissant coup de sabre laser fluide et rapide empêchant son adversaire de contre-attaquer mais alors qu'il prenait l'avantage, des éclairs bleus le frappèrent dans le dos, le paralysant tandis que son adversaire directe profitant de la situation le transperça de son sabre laser.

D'un coup d'œil, Freyja repéra le fautif caché derrière une colonne de pierre et le chargea. Ce dernier dégaina son sabre laser et para l'attaque de Freyja qui opta pour la forme II. Le Guerrier surpris par un style de combat si peu utilisé ne vit pas Freyja se saisir de son sabre laser à double lame de la main gauche. Ecartant avec son sabre laser droit la lame de son adversaire, Freyja activa la lame avant de son double sabre, transperçant son adversaire au niveau du ventre, le tuant sur le coup.

Jace esquiva le coup de l'ennemi puis profitant d'un cours répit, fit appel à la Force pour lancer une gerbe d'eau à la tête de son adversaire. Ce dernier d'un pur réflexe se protégea de son sabre laser tandis que profitant la situation, Jace fit une fente avant transperçant son ennemi au niveau du cœur. Le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol se répercuta dans les airs bientôt suivit d'un deuxième. Freyja venait d'éliminer le quatrième et dernier sith.

\- Votre réputation n'est pas usurpée, fit Jace. On vous considère comme une jedi aussi redoutable que maitre Windu et aussi puissante que maitre Yoda.

\- N'exagère pas tout de même.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?

\- Que vous avez refusé de siéger au Conseil.

Freyja secoua la tête.

\- On ne me l'a jamais proposé. D'après le Conseil, je suis trop… instable ou bien état-ce imprévisible, je ne m'en souviens plus… .

Puis elle se tourna vers le jedi mort, attaqué traitreusement par derrière.

\- On doit faire quelque chose pour lui.

...

Sel Sang recula sous les coups combinés des cinq siths qu'il affrontait. Il en avait abattu un mais les deux padawans, trop jeune pour un combat d'un tel niveau avait succombé dès les premiers échanges. Acculé par trois ennemis Amahsa c'était vaillamment battu, blessant deux de ses adversaires mais avait fini par succomber. Il n'avait plus qu'un moyen, tenter de battre en retraite et prévenir les autres mais totalement encerclé, il ne lui restait guère d'option. Faisant appel à la Force, il effectua un saut mais les siths ayant prévu le coup l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Aussi dès que le Kel Dor effectua son saut pour passer au-dessus du cercle constitué par les siths, l'un d'entre effectuant un saut lui coupa les jambes. Tombant face contre terre, Sel tenta de se relever à bout de bras, mais un sabre laser à lame rouge le transperça dans le dos.

Freyja et Jace s'immobilisèrent brutalement. Ce qu'ils avaient ressenti… c'était… .

\- Nos compagnons sont morts, comprit Freyja en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jace.

Ce dernier serrant dents et poings ne répondit rien.

\- Rentrons au vaisseau.

Il fallut deux heures supplémentaire aux deux jedis survivants pour sortir de la grotte mais sitôt furent ils sortis que… .

\- Vous devriez vous rendre.

Immédiatement Freyja empoigna son sabre laser à double lame et l'activa faisant jaillir deux lames d'un blanc incandescent. D'un même geste, Jace fit jaillir sa lame bleue tandis que les siths armes déjà activés, levèrent leurs lames.

Freyja s'élança immédiatement, attaquant les trois siths les plus proches tandis que Jace s'élança sur les deux autres. Enchainant attaque rapide sur attaque rapide avec une fluidité et une précision extrême, la maitre jedi parvint à prendre l'ascendant faisant reculer ses adversaires qui parèrent avec difficultés et tandis que l'un d'entre eux passait à l'attaque, Freyja tourna sur elle-même esquivant l'attaque du sith qui passa derrière elle avant de faire un mouvement de bras à l'arrière. Pris dans son élan et de dos, le sith n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ou de parer et se fit transpercer par la lame blanche de la sentinelle jedi.

Risquant un coup d'œil, Freyja vit Jace abattre l'un de ses adversaires puis enchainer par le deuxième. Rassurer, elle reporta toute son attention sur ses deux derniers ennemis et repartit à l'attaque, les forçant à reculer. Les deux siths restants parèrent les assauts avec difficultés. C'est alors que la jedi se laissa tomber, posa un genou au sol et donna de puissant coup de sabre laser dans les jambes des siths qui tombèrent à genou. Profitant de la situation et libérant sa main droite, la jedi usa de la poussée de Force, les propulsant contre un énorme rocher qu'ils percutèrent de plein fouet avec force et fracas, les tuants sur le coup. C'est alors que percevant une attention agressive dans son dos, Freyja se retourna et d'un réflexe décapita son opposant. Jace qui tenait une lame rouge tomba au sol, sa tête roulant en direction des deux derniers siths tombés au combat.

Rengainant ses lames, Freyja posa sa main gauche sur sa bouche. Que venait-il de se passer. Jace avait eu l'intention de la tuer ? L'avait-elle tué ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, les siths étaient censé avoir disparu, ses frères d'armes étaient morts, le vaisseau qui avait été saboté… non il y'avait quelque chose qui clochait et ce depuis le début.

Freyja ferma les yeux et se concentra. Faisant appelle à la Force, elle la laissa l'envahir, ressentir tout ce qui se trouvait autour. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit quelque chose de bizarre comme si tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas réel, comme une illusion. Se concentrant d'avantage, la jeune femme se vit dans une machine, allongée derrière une vitre, un casque sur la tête. Et quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était la réalité. Elle était en train de rêver, plonger dans un sommeil artificiel, dans une illusion.

La maitre jedi réouvrit les yeux. Si elle avait raison alors… . La blonde prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de sortir d'ici. Sortant une nouvelle fois son sabre laser à double lame et le plaçant au niveau de son cœur, elle activa l'arme, se transperçant elle-même.

Allongée dans l'appareil, Freyja ouvrit les yeux et constata le casque qu'elle avait sur le crâne et le retira. Aussitôt le module dans lequel elle se trouvait s'ouvrit. Se tâtant, elle remarqua qu'elle portait son armure de garde du temple ainsi que ses deux sabres laser. Elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle était dans un grand couloir peuplé de module identique à celui dans lequel elle c'était trouvée.

\- Beau travail, fit une voix masculine à sa gauche. Vous avez réussi l'épreuve, impressionnant.

Immédiatement, Freyja se retourna. Là, un homme était adossé dans l'ombre, au mur en face de son module.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Nolan Freed. Le superviseur de l'épreuve.

\- Quelle épreuve ?

\- Celle destinée à voir si vous seriez assez forte pour percer la vérité et assez courageuse pour quitter ce monde illusoire. Les visions que vous avez eu étaient une tentative de votre cerveau de télépathe pour vous aider à briser l'illusion. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous a amené ici ?

Freyja prit quelques secondes pour répondre. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie de cette maudite machine, elle se souvenait de tout. La guerre des clones battait son plein, le Conseil l'avait envoyé son maitre et elle sur une planète où devait se trouver des holocrons perdus recelant le secret de puissant pouvoir de Force oublié depuis des millénaires, enfin à ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. D'ailleurs maintenant que tout lui revenait, elle n'était pas encore maitre jedi, mais simplement un chevalier. Et pour l'instant, ça lui allait très bien.

\- Oui, je me souviens avoir rencontré votre leader. Nous avons passés vos épreuves, c'était censé être la dernière.

\- Et vous avez réussi.

\- Où est mon maitre ?

Subitement une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe rousse.

\- Je suis là Freyja.

La jeune femme de vingt ans soupira de soulagement. Profitant des retrouvailles des deux jedis, Nolan s'attarda sur les courbes de Freyja, un mètre soixante-douze, un corps sportif mais des courbes généreuses, des yeux bleu envoutant et de long cheveux blond de toute beauté. Nolan pensa immédiatement à la perte que la gente masculine devait subir à cause de l'Ordre Jedi.

\- Inutile de me mater Nolan, vous l'avez suffisamment fait pendant l'épreuve je me trompe ?

Nolan devint rouge de gêne et pesta « _Maudite télépathie_ ».

\- Ha hem, bien suivez-moi.

\- Comment s'appelle ces appareils que vous avez utilisés ? demanda Dilbar.

Des modules de réalité virtuelle. Ils permettent de rejoindre un monde virtuel dont le scénario est préprogrammé. Les casques quant 'à eux servent à vous faire oublier qu'il s'agit d'un monde virtuel en nous permettant tout simplement de manipuler votre cerveau en vous faisant oublier qu'il s'agit d'un monde virtuel pour vous croire qu'il s'agit de la réalité. Cela dit, il semble que les télépathes comme votre élève possède une résistance assez élevée contre cette technologie.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, vous devriez revoir votre scénario, le mien était vraiment bizarre, fit Freyja.

\- Je suis le superviseur, pas le programmateur.

Bientôt le trio franchit le couloir et déboucha sur un ascenseur.

\- Prêts ? demanda Nolan.

\- Prêt.

...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Nous nous retrouverons en décembre pour le chapitre 3. D'ici là, j'attends vos retours avec impatience.

Bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt.


	4. Les Je'daii

Bonsoir à tous, comme promis, voici le chapitre 3. Petite pause sur l'action dans ce chapitre où l'on va découvrir quelques petites choses.

Avant de vous livrer ce chapitre, je remercie ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire, je n'étais pas sur de publier cette fic, d'autant plus que ce genre d'histoire mettant en scène un personnage original en personnage principale est une première pour moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

...

Chapitre 3

Les Je'daii

Les deux jedis arrivèrent dans un grand bureau, des murs d'une couleur bleu roi décoré de quelques arabesques dorée rendait la pièce assez jolie tandis que face à eux se trouvait un homme d'une taille avoisinant presque deux mètres à la musculature forte et au crâne rasé mais possédant une longue barbe brune taillé avec soin assis derrière son bureau rectangulaire. Derrière l'homme, une baie vitrée laissait apparaitre un immense foret équatorial. Devant lui, posés sur le bureau, six holocrons, deux bleu, deux rouges, un argenté et un doré.

\- Et bien, je crois que les félicitations sont de mises, vous êtes les premiers à avoir réussis les épreuves.

\- Holland Kubrick, je présume, fit le maitre jedi.

\- Effectivement.

\- Que faisons-nous ici ? demanda Freyja.

\- Vous venez recevoir votre prix. Comme promis, je vais vous remettre ces holocrons.

\- Pourquoi différentes couleurs ?

\- Oh, vous êtes un minimum observatrice jeune fille. En effet, les holocrons sont de différentes couleurs pour la simple raison qu'ils sont non seulement anciens mais qu'ils définissent également la nature du pouvoir de Force qu'ils contiennent. Les bleus sont reliés au côté lumineux, les rouges au côté obscur, l'argenté, un pouvoir universel donc neutre.

Kubrick, le maitre des lieux et l'organisateur des épreuves fit une courte pause.

\- Pour ce qui est du doré nous n'en savons rien, mais il s'agirait d'un pouvoir ancien, très puissant et unique. Malheureusement, il est impossible de l'ouvrir. Il semble qu'il fasse faire à la fois appel au côté lumineux et obscur de la Force en même temps pour l'ouvrir.

\- Donc être à la fois sith et jedi, fit Freyja. Ce n'est juste pas possible.

\- Détrompez-vous ma chère. Connaissez-vous les je'daii ?

Freyja fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait jamais entendi parler de je'daii peut importe qui ou quoi c'était mais s'ils avaient été capable de créer des holocrons alors, ils étaient des utilisateurs de la Force et entant que tel, il était impossible que les jedis n'en eussent pas entendu parler. Et c'était ça qui contrariait Freyja, le fait que, par moment, les jedis du plus haut rang se montraient avare à partager des connaissances qu'ils jugeaient inutiles ou dangereuses.

\- Les quoi ? Euh non.

Dilbar soupira. Pour sa part, il connaissait très bien cette légende et ceux depuis qu'il était novice. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de curieux et d'ouvert aux nouvelles connaissances ou anciennes légendes.

\- Il s'agit d'une légende, répondit le maitre jedi. Les je'daii serait selon celle-ci les ancêtres des jedis plus de vingt millénaires auparavant, bien avant la création des sabres lasers. On raconte que les je'daiis étaient parfaitement équilibrés dans la Force et qu'ils maitrisaient les deux côtés de la Force avec une égale dextérité ou presque. Mais un jour, l'Ordre se fractura en deux, les pro côté lumineux et les pro côté obscur. On peut dire d'une certaine façon, qu'en quelque sorte, il s'agissait de la première guerre entre sith et jedi. Le côté lumineux l'emporta et l'Ordre Jedi vit le jour.

\- Ouah, fut la seule réponse de son ancienne padawan.

Kubrick secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une légende, mais la vérité. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, ces artéfacts sont à vous désormais.

...

Assise au poste de co-pilote et tandis que le vaisseau voguait en hyper-espace à destination de Coruscante, Freyja s'était perdu dans ses pensées. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours eu soif de connaissance et de découverte. Et voilà que ces holocrons allaient pouvoir lui donner quelqu'onque satisfaction. Après tout, accord ou non du Conseil, elle comptait bien les étudier, en douce s'il le fallait.

\- Tu es distraite Freyja, constata son ancien maitre.

\- Oui, je… pensais… réfléchissais, à propos de ces holocrons et je me disais… .

\- Que tu aimerais bien les étudier.

\- Oui.

\- N'espère pas trop Freyja, il y'a plus de chance que les membres du Conseil enferment les holocrons à double tour dans la salle du coffre Oridium qu'autre chose.

La salle du coffre Oridium était un coffre-fort tenu secret par le Conseil Jedi que seuls quelques personnes en dehors du Conseil connaissait l'existence, dont certains gardes du temple haut gradé dont Dilbar faisait partie. Freyja, elle était au courant car, Yoda lui-même avait voulu, pendant un temps lui confier la protection de l'Oridium, preuve s'il en fallait de la confiance que lui accorder le vieux maitre jedi. C'était d'ailleurs la mission qu'elle allait devoir remplir en retournant au Temple.

\- Je sais et une fois à l'intérieur même les membres chargés de la protection de l'Oridium n'y auront pas accès, soupira la jeune femme avant d'adresser à son maitre un regard malicieux. C'est pour ça que je me suis déjà chargé d'ouvrir les deux holocrons dédiés au côté lumineux.

\- Freyja…, fit Dilbar avec un regard désapprobateur.

La jedi roula des yeux.

\- Oh ne me regardez pas comme ça, comme si vous n'y aviez pas pensé.

\- Si mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Donc, si c'est comme ça, autant ne pas vous dire ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- Rah allez, crache le morceau !

En son for intérieur, Freyja ricana, son maitre était d'un naturel curieux et aventureux lui aussi, la seule différence était que son maitre était beaucoup plus prudent qu'elle.

\- Le premier contenait le curato salva.

\- Que tu connais et maitrise depuis longtemps. Mais je suppose que cela sera utile à d'autres jedi puisqu'il est rare et difficile à maitriser et que les holocrons traitant du sujet ont été perdu il y'a longtemps par des têtes en l'air. Et le deuxième, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un autre pouvoir extrêmement rare maitre. Interdit d'enseignement depuis des siècles et dont l'holocron a également disparu depuis longtemps. Le Morichro.

\- Pardon !

Le Morichro permettait à son utilisateur de ralentir les fonctions vitales d'un individu (voir même arrêter le cœur de la cible), le plongeant dans un état proche de celui provoqué par l'utilisation de la transe Jedi sur soi-même. Cet état durait jusqu'à ce que l'individu en question soit blessé ou devienne la cible d'un autre pouvoir de Force qui pouvait être une autre attaque de Morichro. Si ce n'était pas le cas, la cible pouvait demeurer inconsciente indéfiniment et finissait par mourir de déshydratation ou de faim si on ne prenait pas soin d'elle. On pouvait également utiliser cette technique sur soi-même afin de se plonger dans une sorte d'animation suspendue ressemblant à une transe de Force, à part le fait que son utilisateur pouvait rester sans nourriture, sans eau et même sans air durant une longue période. Il fallait néanmoins noter que le Morichro ne lui permettait pas de survivre dans le vide spatial, si ce n'était peut-être pour une très courte période de temps. Cette technique permettait à son utilisateur de décider de la durée de sa transe et même de choisir un stimulus spécifique qui le tirerait de celle-ci. De plus, si l'utilisateur était blessé ou pris pour cible par un pouvoir de Force quelconque pendant qu'il était sous l'effet du Morichro, il se réveillait automatiquement. Cependant, ce pouvoir étant finalement considéré comme dangereux, il fut interdit par l'Ordre Jedi quelques milles ans auparavant.

\- Je ne pense pas que le Conseil va apprécier, fit Dilbar.

\- Moi non, plus. Mais plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis que le Conseil ne veut pas étudier ces pouvoirs mais les détruire.

Le maitre jedi soupira. Oui, il y avait pensé lui aussi. Le risque que des curieux s'y intéressent de trop près ou que des personnes mal intentionnées s'en emparent étaient un risque à ne pas négliger.

Freyja pour sa part ne rajouta rien, se gardant bien de dire à son maitre qu'elle avait enregistrer le contenue de l'holocron dans un disque dur qu'elle l'avait remis à Volt son droide astro-mécano dans le but d'étudier ce pouvoir.

\- Et les autres holocrons ?

\- Visiblement, ouvrir l'argenté demande un niveau de méditation que je n'ai pas atteint, le doré, je ne m'y suis même pas essayer, quant aux holocrons du côté obscur… je me suis dit que, mieux ne valait même pas tenter le coup.

\- Et tu as raison. A une époque, au temps où la République et l'Empire Sith se faisait la guerre, les sentinelles jedis avaient pour mission d'éliminer les siths, avec plus ou moins de succès d'ailleurs. De fait, à force de combattre les siths, nos prédécesseurs avaient développé une certaine résistance aux pouvoirs du côté obscur. Certains, avaient même développé la capacité d'apprendre certains pouvoirs siths sans succomber au côté Obscur. Je suppose que ces sentinelles-là étaient sans doute ce qui se rapprochaient le plus des Je'daiis.

Freyja regarda son maitre avec intérêt. Apprendre le Côté Obscur l'avait toujours intéressé et les siths l'avaient toujours intrigué. Au fond d'elle, malgré le fait d'être une jedi, elle avait un désir d'apprentissage et de nouveauté que peu de jedi possédait, et contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas peur du Côté Obscur, c'était juste, après tout, un autre aspect de la Force. De son point de vue, qu'elle n'avait partagé avec personne, le Côté Obscur et le Côté Lumineux outre le fait de n'être que les deux faces d'une même pièce, les deux côtés de la Force pouvaient servir à faire le bien comme le mal. Après tout, pouvait-on considérer qu'utiliser le Curato Salva pour sauver un criminel pour l'emmener en prison était un acte bénéfique sachant que le criminel en question allait recommencer après la fin de sa détention ? Et au contraire, pouvait-on considérer comme maléfique d'user des éclairs de Force sith pour tuer ce même criminel afin d'empêcher toute récidive ? Pour Freyja, il ne s'agissait pas d'utiliser l'un ou l'autre côté de la Force. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'utiliser la Force pour la bonne raison. Si l'on utilisait le Côté Obscur pour protéger les innocents et pourfendre les criminels alors le Côté Obscur n'était pas mauvais tout comme utiliser le Côté Lumineux pour sauver des êtres abjects étaient répréhensible.

\- Et aujourd'hui, ça serait possible… théoriquement ?

\- Possible mais se serait risqué. Apprendre le côté Obscur sans y succomber, je ne mettrai pas un crédit sur le jedi qui tenterait de le faire. Aucun jedi d'aujourd'hui n'a suffisamment combattu ou côtoyé les siths pour y parvenir. Et même si c'était le cas, le Conseil n'approuverait jamais.

\- Le Conseil aurait peur que les jedis succombent au Côté Obscur.

\- C'était plus une déduction qu'une question mais Dilbar lui répondit tout de même.

\- Je pense que oui, effectivement.

Freyja ricana devant ce paradoxe typiquement jedi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Que le Conseil ait peur que les enseignements siths nous fassent succomber au Côté Obscur alors que l'un des préceptes jedi est que la peur est l'un des chemins qui mène au Côté Obscur. J'en déduis donc que les membres du Conseil Jedi sont des siths puisqu'ils succombent à la peur.

\- Freyja ! s'écria son maitre moitié scandalisé moitié amusé par les propos de son ancienne padawan.

Devant la tête que faisait son maître, la jeune femme ria de plus belle.

\- Ah ah, vous devriez…ah, voir… votre tête !

Immédiatement, le maitre jedi secoua la tête, dépité, Freyja était en train de se payer sa tête, presque littéralement parlant. Soufflant de dépit, Dilbar reprit la parole.

\- Mettons que tu ais raison sur toute la ligne et que le Conseil t'autorise à étudier ces holocrons.

Cette phrase capta l'attention de la blonde.

\- Serais-tu prête à t'abandonner à la colère et à tuer sans discernement ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu ne seras jamais capable de l'utiliser, pas à cette époque. Le Côté Obscur donne de grands pouvoirs c'est vrai mais pour ça tu dois sacrifier tout ce que tu es, toutes les personnes qui comptent pour toi. Il ne s'agit pas que de tuer les méchants, si je puis dire, mais d'en devenir une toi-même. Les je'daii n'existent pas Freyja, ce n'est qu'une légende. Si c'était vrai, tu crois qu'il n'y aurait pas eu un sith ou un jedi pour parvenir à utiliser les deux côtés de la Force au cours de tous ces siècles et millénaires passés.

Freyja soupira, maudissant Kubrick pour l'avoir tenté de cette façon, même involontairement.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison.

Après plusieurs jours en hyper-espace, le vaisseau en immergea en orbite autour de Coruscante et tandis que le vaisseau amorçait la descente en direction du Temple Jedi, un message d'alerte s'afficha sur l'écran. « Attention tentative d'attentat au Temple, chasseurs de primes extrêmement dangereux, appel à tous les gardes du temple sur zone ».

En voyant le message, Freyja ne perdit pas de temps, enfila son armure et son casque de garde du Temple.

\- J'y vais maitre. Je vous laisse vous occuper de la protection des holocrons. Volt, ouvre-moi la porte.

Immédiatement, l'unité R2 s'exécuta et tandis que le vaisseau se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de la plateforme d'atterrissage et avant que Dilbar ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Freyja sauta du vaisseau usant de la Force pour ralentir sa chute. Le choc fut quelque peu douloureux mais l'adrénaline montant en flèche, la sentinelle jedi n'y prêta aucune attention et courut en direction du Temple.

...

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis et vos ressentis.

Retour à l'action au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 4

Tous d'abord, bonjour à tous et Joyeux Noël.

J'espère que les fêtes se passent bien pour vous tous, c'est le jour des cadeaux après tout. Et voici ma modeste contribution à ce jour si spécial, le chapitre 4 de la Sentinelle.

Bonne lecture

…...

Chapitre 4

Combats dans le Temple

Bientôt, Freyja entendit des tirs de blaster, d'un pur réflexe, elle empoigna son sabre laser à lame simple et fit jaillir sa lame blanche tandis que devant elle, un long couloir se profilait à l'horizon.

Sans sourciller, elle esquiva un tir de blaster perdu en se baissant légèrement en avant sans pour autant freiner sa course.

Rapidement, elle arriva dans le couloir et découvrit un jeune padawan humain de onze ans dévier tant bien que mal les tirs blaster d'un chasseur de prime cyborg. Usant du saut de Force, elle atterrit entre le padawan et le cyborg qui tous deux surpris de l'arrivé inopiné d'un garde du temple ne réagirent pas. Profitant de la situation, Freyja tendit le bras gauche et ouvrant la main elle envoya une poussé de Force qui propulsa puis fit tomber le chasseur de prime en arrière.

\- Va-t'en de là, ordonna t'elle au padawan sans pour autant détourner son regard du chasseur de prime.

Le jeune garçon obéit sans protester et quitta les lieux en courant. Tout autour de la jeune femme se trouvait un grand espace parsemé de colonne soutenant des étages supérieurs, eux-mêmes composés de long couloir dégarni de mur sur lesquels l'on pouvait circuler facilement par ligne de trois ou quatre.

\- Eh bien, fit le cyborg en se relevant. On dirait que ça ne va pas être aussi facile et amusant qu'avec le gosse.

Saisissant son pisto-laser, le cyborg tira sur la jedi qui dévia les tirs de son sabre laser d'un geste nonchalant tout en avançant doucement vers sa cible.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre.

Aussitôt le cyborg ricana, jeta son arme au sol et empoigna une arme dans son dos. Freyja pesta et se morigéna mentalement de ne pas avoir regardé un peu mieux son adversaire lorsque celui-ci s'arma d'un mini-gun.

\- Crève !

Freyja inspira un grand coup tendit une nouvelle fois le bras gauche et ouvrit la main alors qu'au moment même où le chasseur de prime ouvrit le feu avec son mini-gun, Freyja utilisa le pouvoir du Tutaminis pour absorber les tirs tout en avançant lentement vers l'ennemi, la puissance de l'arme ralentissant sa progression.

\- Bordel mais t'es qui !? s'écria le chasseur de prime alors que son arme ayant atteint son maximum entra en surchauffe la mettant hors d'état pour quelques secondes.

Profitant de la situation, Freyja rejeta l'énergie absorbée en un fin rayon d'énergie qui frappa l'épaule gauche du cyborg. Surpris par l'attaque, le chasseur de prime recule et n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque d'un bon la sentinelle jedi fut sur lui, lui assénant un coup de sabre laser à l'horizontal au niveau du cou. La tête du cyborg tomba aux pieds de son corps qui s'écroula à sa suite.

\- Et un de moins.

Mais Freyja n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'elle perçût une sombre présence.

\- Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là.

\- Oh impressionnant, j'étais pourtant convaincue de mettre suffisamment bien dissimulée.

C'est alors qu'une femme sortit de derrière un pilier. Mesurant plus ou moins la même taille qu'elle, Freyja la reconnut comme étant une dathomirienne. Un crâne rasé pourvus de douze tatouages, vêtu de vêtement sombre, sabre laser rouge à la main, la gardienne du Temple n'eut rapidement aucun doute sur l'identité de son adversaire.

\- Asajj Ventress, voyez-vous ça.

\- Oh, ricana la jedi noir, il semble que ma réputation me précède.

Derrière son masque, Freyja sourit, l'occasion de lancer une pique verbale était trop tentante.

\- Ta réputation de perdante n'est plus à refaire effectivement. Mais bon, que peut-on vraiment attendre de l'animal de compagnie du comte Dooku ?

Une grimace de colère passa sur le visage de Ventress devant l'insulte qu'elle venait de recevoir. De rage, elle bondit en direction de son adversaire qui para l'attaque avec une dextérité qui surprit la jedi noir.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, lança Freyja bien décidé à pousser encore plus loin son avantage psychologique. Une pauvre fille même pas capable de tenir tête à Kenobi n'a aucune chance contre moi.

De rage Ventress asséna des coups de sabre laser de plus en plus violent à Freyja, perdant par la même en fluidité de mouvement. « _Je vois, elle gagne en puissance mais perd en précision et en dextérité, c'est bon à savoir_ ».

Parant une nouvelle attaque, Freyja changea de tactique et utilisa la forme V, assénant à son tour de puissant coup de sabre laser à Ventress qui recula sous les impacts provoqués par les chocs des sabres lasers. La sith effectua alors un saut de Force en arrière et envoya en direction de Freyja des éclairs de Force. Cette dernière ouvrant la main gauche fit une nouvelle fois appelle au Tutaminis et absorba l'attaque avant de la renvoyer à son adversaire qui para la contre-attaque de son sabre laser.

« _Elle est forte, je ferais bien de battre en retraite, mais comment, elle ne me lâchera pas ». _Serrant les dents, Ventress chercha rapidement du regard un moyen de s'enfuir. Cette jedi était du même calibre que Kenobi ou Skywalker, meilleure qu'eux peut-être. C'est alors qu'un autre chasseur de prime, un trandoshan se mit en position de tir.

\- Bossk !

Ne prenant pas en compte Ventress et positionné à l'étage supérieur, Bossk tira sur Freyja à l'aide de son fusil à précision, mais Freyja toujours impérial dévia le tir tandis que Ventress en profita pour effectuer un saut de Force et rejoindre Bossk.

\- La mission est un échec, on se tire de là, ordonna l'assassin sith.

Freyja fronça les sourcils se préparant à les prendre en chasse lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

\- Attends ! Laisse-les partir.

Continuant de surveiller quelques instants ses opposants qui prenaient la fuite, Freyja se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé, Cin Drallig.

\- Maitre, fit Freyja.

Cin Drallig était un conciliaire jedi mais aussi excellent bretteur, maniant une lame verte, maitre d'arme du Temple mais également le chef de la sécurité ayant sous ses ordres les gardiens du Temple. C'était un humain d'un mètre-soixante-quatorze possédant de longs cheveux châtains virant au gris par endroit, originaire de la planète Lavisar. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il s'agissait d'un jedi très respecté au sein de l'Ordre ayant quelques dizaines d'années plutôt, peu avant la crise du Blocus de Naboo, fait parti des membres du Conseil jedi entant que membres à court terme.

\- De nombreux novices et padawan ont été blessés, certains gravement. Nous avons besoin de tous les jedis guérisseurs, le reste attendra. Capturer Ventress et ses chasseurs de prime ne valent pas la vie des plus jeunes.

Freyja soupira mais opina d'un signe de tête.

Bientôt Freyja qui suivait Cin Drallig vit l'ampleur des dégâts. Certains couloirs étaient dévastés et de nombreux jedi, beaucoup de jeunes voir d'enfant entre sept et douze ans en grande majorité se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, certainement pas aux meilleurs de leurs formes. La jeune femme arriva à l'infirmerie du Temple où de nombreux novices et padawan ainsi que quelques chevaliers jedis étaient blessés plus ou moins gravement. Les droides médicaux s'attelaient déjà à la tâche administrant des seringues de bacta pour apaiser la douleur ou refermer des blessures superficielles tandis que d'autres faisaient des bandages ou des attelles. Les guérisseurs jedis, des conciliaires pour la plupart mais également quelques sentinelles s'occupaient des blessés graves.

Sous casque de gardien du temple, Freyja soupira, le nombre de blessés nécessitant des soins étaient nombreux et bien que la plupart des guérisseurs savaient utiliser le Curato Salva aucun d'eux ne le maitrisait comme elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers un jeune novice humain de six ans. Son bras gauche était sévèrement blessé de l'omoplate au coude, une entaille de plus d'une dizaine de centimètres et plus profond par endroit au point où on pouvait y voir le nerf. La jeune femme mit sa main gauche à quelques millimètres de la blessure et sa main droite par-dessus la gauche. C'est alors qu'un halo bleuté recouvrit les mains de Freyja. La blessure commença alors à se refermer doucement, la sentinelle jedi préférant commencer par refermer les parties de la blessure où les nerfs étaient exposés. Il fallut une grande concentration et une dépense d'énergie assez conséquente et une bonne dizaine de minutes pour enfin guérir et refermer totalement la blessure.

\- La blessure est refermée mais attention pas d'entrainement ou de jeu pendant trois jours le temps que ton bras récupère totalement. Maintenant, je veux que tu t'allonges sur le lit, que tu fermes les yeux et que tu essaies de dormir.

\- Oui maitre, répondit l'enfant en s'exécutant immédiatement.

_Maitre_. Ce mot raisonna dans l'esprit de Freyja. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à prendre un padawan mais maintenant que cet enfant l'avait appelé maitre, Freyja se dit qu'il était effectivement peut-être temps d'y songer. Cependant les gémissements des autres blessés la tirèrent bien vite de ses pensées.

L'infirmerie était un bazar sans nom et le guérisseur jedi en chef manquait à l'appel. A ce rythme-là et en voyant ses confrères cavaler dans tous les sens à quoi se rajoutait un nombre conséquent de blesser, Freyja comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Sans commandement pour s'organiser, il allait finir par y avoir des pertes. Soupirant, Freyja se leva et d'une voix forte, prit la parole.

\- Droides, faites sortir les blessés légers et faites-les attendre dans le hall, occupez-vous des blessures graves mais non mortels. Guérisseurs sentinelles, triez-moi les blessés et mettez-les dans différentes zones et assister les droides. Guérisseurs conciliaires, occupez-vous des blesser grave dont le pronostic vital est engagé, envoyez-moi les cas les plus difficiles.

\- A vos ordres ! s'exclamèrent en cœur l'ensemble des jedis.

Et tous obéirent, malgré le fait qu'il y' ait des maitres jedis, le fait qu'elle soit la plus douée dans l'art du Curato Salva ainsi que son statut de Garde du Temple, tous la reconnurent d'un accord tacite comme guérisseur en chef par intérim.

C'est ainsi que tout fut mis en place et qu'un nombre important de vie furent sauvés, exécutant les ordres de la sentinelle jedi à la lettre, il fallut malgré tout de longues heures pour que tous purent s'en sortir.

\- Beau travail, fit alors une voix masculine.

Freyja assise par terre après avoir usé et usé de son pouvoir releva la tête. Tout autour d'elle, la situation était sous contrôle et même si nombre de jedi allaient rester pour la nuit voir pour plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, aucune perte n'avait été a déploré depuis son arrivé sur les lieux.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, répondit Freyja en regardant l'homme qui venait de parler.

Debout en face d'elle, un gardien du temple jedi la regardait et Freyja aurait juré qu'il souriait derrière son masque.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins du prodige aux lames blanches.

Derrière son masque, Freyja fit la grimace, la « prodige aux lames blanches » ou encore la « purificatrice » étaient les surnoms donnés à Freyja entant que gardienne du temple par les autres gardes du temple. Son premier surnom venait du fait qu'en dépit de son jeune âge, Freyja était l'une des jedis les plus puissantes de l'Ordre Jedi notamment grâce à son très haut taux de midi-chlorien combiné à son panel de techniques de Force que seuls quelques rares maitres jedis égalaient ou surpassaient. Son taux de midi-chlorien quant à lui n'étant égaler que par Anakin Skywalker lui-même. Son deuxième surnom venait du fait qu'elle avait obtenu ses cristaux kyber blanc en purifiant des cristaux kyber siths.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Freyja, l'autre garde du temple se présenta.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu ne me connais pas, je suis Oméga Bronze, un des tes futurs coéquipiers, gardes du coffre d'oridium.

Freyja opina d'un signe de te tête, son maitre lui avait expliqué que la salle du coffre-fort était protégée par des équipes de quatre membres qui se relayait tour à tour.

\- Ah je vois, contente de te connaitre.

\- Moi de même, Omega Silver.

...

Dilbar soupira derrière son masque. Ayant revêtu l'armure des gardiens du temple et ayant mis les holocrons en sureté dans l'Oridium après un bref combat contre Cade Bane et Aurra Sing, il était parti à la recherche de son ancienne padawan.

Marchant dans le temple jedi, Dilbar vit un nombre impressionnant d'impact de blaster sur les murs et sols de l'édifice.

\- Les chasseurs de prime n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes visiblement.

C'est alors qu'une petite créature verte tenant une canne arriva à son niveau.

\- Heureux de te revoir je suis, maitre Dilbar.

\- Maitre Yoda.

\- La mission, bien passé s'est-elle ?

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Des chasseurs de prime, s'emparer des holocrons, ils ont essayé.

\- Apparemment, on a eu quelques difficultés… .

\- Sur le front, la plupart des jedi expérimentés sont.

\- Et c'est problématique, s'il n'y a pas assez de jedi pour défendre le temple, il sera compliqué de protéger non seulement les holocrons et les archives mais aussi les novices.

\- Vrai cela est. Y remédier nous devons.

Yoda fit une courte pause.

\- Demain, dans la salle du Conseil, Freyja et toi êtes convoqués.

...

Freyja se laissa tomber sur son lit, en pyjama, cette dernière s'allongea, la tête entre les oreillers. Soignés les blessés les plus grave l'avait épuisé et pour clôturer le tout, son maitre et elle étaient convoqués par le Conseil.

A côté d'elle, près du lit, Volt se mit en veille. Faisant appelle à la Force, Freyja éteignit les lumières et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, on commence doucement à attaquer le conflit de la guerre des clones du point de vue de Freyja.

Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez donc un petit commentaire cadeau, ça fait toujours plaisir, encore plus pour Noel ^^.

Passer de très bonne fête et à la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 5

**Réunion avec le Conseil**

Parés de leur armure de garde du temple, leur casque sous le bras, Freyja et Zeldric se trouvait devant le Conseil Jedi. Tous les regards braqués sur eux.

\- Bien, fit Mace Windu. Avez-vous pu en apprendre plus sur ces holocrons ?

\- Pour ce que nous en savons, nous avons été en présence de six holocrons, deux du côté lumineux, deux du côté obscur, un pouvoir universel et un autre dont nous ne savons rien, commença Dilbar.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à ouvrir les deux holocrons bleu, il s'agissait du Curato Salva et du Morichro.

\- Un pouvoir dangereux, il est.

Mace Windu opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Cet holocron doit être détruit, tout comme ceux du côté obscur.

\- Mais maitre ! s'exclama Freyja. Nous sommes en guerre.

A cette remarque, les regards convergèrent tous vers elle.

\- C'est exact, fit Ki-Adi-Mundi. Cependant, le Morichro est un pouvoir trop dangereux que nul ne sait contrôler et le dernier maitre en la matière est morte depuis plusieurs années.

\- L'Ordre a des principes, reprit Plo Koon, y renoncer même pour gagner une guerre n'est pas digne d'un jedi.

\- Parce que vous croyez que les siths s'embarrassent de tels principes, répliqua Freyja. Ils prennent tous ce qui peut les renforcer, accroitre leur puissance. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous serons surclassés et écrasés.

\- Doté d'un sens logique sont tes mots, fit Yoda. Une solution, as-tu ?

La blonde soupira.

\- Oui, maitre Zeldric et moi sommes des Sentinelles, nos prédécesseurs étaient des chasseurs de sith. Laissez-nous étudier le Morichro et les holocrons sith, nous trouverons forcément un moyen de les arrêter.

\- Trop dangereux cela est, la contra Yoda.

\- Le risque de succomber au côté obscur est trop élevé, rajouta Windu.

\- Et alors ! s'écria la jeune femme. Si cela arrivait, vous n'auriez qu'à nous neutraliser.

\- Nous perdrions alors deux jedis talentueux et essentiels à l'Ordre, intervint Shaak Ti.

Zeldric posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne padawan.

\- Pardonnez-la, maitres, mon ancienne padawan peut se montrer têtue et imprudente parfois.

\- Un jedi toujours être maitre de ses émotions, il doit, fit Yoda. Ne pas l'oublier tu dois.

\- Pardon maitre, soupira la blonde. C'est juste que… voir tous ces novices et padawans, dans… marqués par de tels blessures… Je crois que j'ai, que je… .

\- Marquée par ce que tu as vu, tu es.

\- Prends quelques jours de repos, fit Windu.

\- Bien maitre.

Se disant la sentinelle remit son casque de gardien du temple et sortit de la salle du Conseil.

\- Bien, fit Ki-Adi-Mundi. La question demeure. Qu'allons-nous faire de ces holocrons ?

Sitôt dans ses quartiers, Freyja retira son équipement et appela Volt.

\- Active le disque dur.

Aussitôt, l'unité R2 activa la copie de l'holocron du Morichro. Le Conseil ne voulait pas la laisser étudier cette technique, tant pis, elle l'apprendrait seule, en autodidacte.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans réel progrès notable. La jeune femme avait passé trois jours entiers à en comprendre le principe d'utilisation. En revanche, elle avait très rapidement compris sa complexité et sa difficulté d'apprentissage. Non seulement, il s'agissait de l'un des pouvoirs de Force, les plus puissants et les plus dangereux, pour le côté lumineux en tout cas, mais ces applications étaient multiples et ô combien surprenante. Le quatrième jour, elle avait commencé à en maitriser les rudiments. Le cinquième jour, elle avait perfectionné son contrôle des bases du Morichro et avait poursuivi ainsi le lendemain également. Cependant, elle avait très vite compris que pousser plus loin sa formation sans surveillance par un autre jedi était dangereux, certaines capacités de ce pouvoir pouvaient rapidement devenir mortelles pour un profane de ce pouvoir. Elle en était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion que quelqu'un devait être auprès d'elle et s'assurer que tout allait bien quand elle déciderait de pousser son entrainement et la maitrise de cette technique plus en avant. Or, il y'avait un problème de taille, elle ne pouvait le demander à personne qu'elle connaissait. Son maitre couperait court à sa demande avant de lui passer un savon. Yoda refuserait tout net avant de lui faire la morale et Freyja ne voulait surtout pas voir la déception dans les yeux du jedi qui c'était tant occupé d'elle quand elle était enfant. Les membres du Conseil, même pas la peine de l'envisager. Le seul jedi qui aurait peut-être accepté était mort des années auparavant.

Vêtue d'une simple bure de jedi et muni de son troisième sabre laser, un sabre laser simple à lame bleu, Freyja déambulait dans les couloirs du Temple. La raison du changement de tenue et de sabre laser était simple. L'identité des gardiens du temple devait être secrète. Chacun des gardes possédait un pseudonyme afin de ne pas dévoiler son véritable nom, car si la mission officielle des gardiens du temple était de protéger le temple en lui-même, d'autres missions officieuses seulement connu des membres et du Conseil existés. L'une d'elle était la protection de l'Oridium dont seuls l'élite des gardes connaissaient l'existence, d'autres missions concernés l'arrestation et l'élimination de certaines menaces dont les siths, la récupération d'artéfacts dangereux sur des planètes hostiles et ainsi de suite. C'étaient les raisons de l'anonymats des gardiens du temple. Et si Freyja en tenue de simple jedi ne portait que son sabre laser à lame bleu c'était pour maintenir ce secret. En effet, elle était la seule à posséder des lames blanches, résultant de la purification de cristaux kyber sith et les utilisés entant que gardienne du temple, où elle était connue sous le nom d'Omega Silver et où entant que tel, elle était une gardienne redoutée et respectée ainsi que l'un des principaux lieutenants de Cin Drallig dont on disait qu'elle le surpassait sabre laser à la main. C'était d'ailleurs entant qu'Oméga Silver qu'elle avait géré la crise de l'infirmerie. Entant que Freyja, elle n'était qu'un simple chevalier jedi surtout connu pour des missions de patrouille dans les bas-fonds de Coruscante et pour parfois assister Yoda dans ses cours auprès des jeunes novices mais également entant que maitre d'arme.

\- Hé Freyja !

Cette dernière se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme de deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle, des cheveux chatains presque blonds, des yeux bleus, une morphologie solide et de grande taille. On percevait chez lui, l'aura des plus grands jedis de la République mais son côté imprévisible, casse-cou et têtu ainsi que son haut taux de midi-chlorien faisaient qu'il était à la fois respecté mais aussi secrètement craint par une bonne partie de l'Ordre et le Conseil lui-même nageait entre deux eaux le concernant. Après tout, n'était-il pas censé être l'élu de la prophétie ?

\- Hé salut Anakin.

Les autres jedis pouvaient penser ce qu'il voulait du jeune homme, Freyja l'appréciait énormément. Il avait de nombreux points communs. Tous deux avaient un taux de midi-chlorien supérieur à 20 000. Tous deux étaient imprévisibles suivant plus leurs émotions et leurs intuitions que les ordres du Conseil et en dépit des apparences et même si le sujet n'était presque jamais abordé par le Conseil, tous deux étaient considérés comme des génies. Les différences résidaient dans le fait que personne hormis maitre Yoda et maitre Dilbar n'étaient au courant du taux de midi-chlorien de Freyja et que bien que téméraire, cette dernière se montrait tout de même plus prudente et plus réfléchi que son compère. Et aussi fait notable, Freyja avait été élevé au Temple presque depuis sa naissance, là où Anakin ne l'avait rejoint qu'à neuf ans, ce qui avait été sujet à polémique.

\- Alors comme ça, monsieur Skywalker à sa propre padawan hein, commença à le narguer Freyja. Comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant, hum… maitre Skywalker ?

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle.

\- Ah oui, je trouve aussi.

\- C'est ça, moque toi… .

\- Bah, faut bien que j'en profite.

Anakin secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Bref, j'étais venu pour te demander quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est plutôt un service… .

\- Anakin arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

\- Et bien, je me disais que comme tu connaissais bien les bas-fonds de Coruscante, tu pourrais peut-être me trouver un objet que je recherche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon sabre laser.

\- Pardon ! Mais comment tu as fait pour le perdre !?

Anakin soupira.

\- Il y'a eu un casse dans les quartiers riches de Coruscantes. Par chance, j'étais dans le coin et j'ai pris en chasse les voleurs de bijoux, j'ai poursuivi les voleurs jusqu'aux bas-fonds de Coruscante où les voleurs ont provoqué une bagarre générale quand j'étais sur le point de les attraper.

\- Et donc, ils ont réussi à fuir.

\- C'est ça et dans la bagarre, j'ai perdu mon sabre laser. Je ne peux pas demander l'aide d'Obi-Wan, il me passerait un savon, pas plus qu'à ma padawan, nos rapports sont quelques peu… tendu, je ne sais pas comment l'aborder et… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer pour un imbécile qui perd son arme de jedi devant elle.

\- Je comprends. Alors passons un accord, je t'aide à retrouver ton sabre laser et les bijoux et toi tu m'aideras à maitriser un pouvoir de Force que je ne peux apprendre seule.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à maitre Dilbar ?

\- Longue histoire, je te raconterais plus tard. Alors marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu.

Marchant dans la salle des archives du temple jedi Mace Windu et Yoda avançaient droit devant eux jetant de temps à autre des regards aux jedis qui affairaient derrière leurs ordinateurs consultés des archives et autres bases de données.

\- Il semble que les holocrons retrouvaient par Freyja et Dilbar ont des secrets difficiles à percer.

\- Protéger, ils sont, fit Yoda, impossible de les détruire il est.

\- En ce cas, nous devrions peut-être chercher une alternative.

Yoda soupira.

\- Vrai il est.

\- Et avons-nous pu ouvrir les autres holocrons ?

Yoda soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- L'holocron argenté, la méditation de combat, il renferme. Les trois autres, toujours un mystère ils sont.

Windu ne répondit rien mais son instinct lui disait que l'holocron doré renfermait un pouvoir plus dangereux que n'importe quel pouvoir du côté obscur. Et s'il avait raison, cet holocron là devait être leur priorité.

What do you want to do ?

New mailCopy


	7. Chapter 6

**Sabre laser perdu et entrainement**

Freyja et Anakin avançait dans les bas-fonds de Coruscante portant leur bure de jedi, la capuche rabattue sur leur tête. Le gardien ayant amené la sentinelle à l'endroit où la bagarre avait eu lieu, le duo passa deux heures entières à fouiller la zone sans rien retrouver.

\- Je pense qu'on t'a volé ton sabre laser, fit Freyja. Si tu l'avais juste fait tomber, on l'aurait déjà retrouvé à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc je pense que le voleur va s'en doute vouloir le revendre. Vu qu'il s'agit d'une arme de jedi et donc difficile voir quasi-impossible à se procurer, notre voleur va vouloir le revendre à prix d'or au marché noir. Et le meilleur moyen de se faire de l'argent dans ce genre d'affaire, c'est la vente aux enchères.

\- Et tu sais où c'est ?

\- Non mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait.

...

Dans son bureau, Sheev Palpatine regardait l'immense cité urbaine à travers sa vitre lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

\- Entrez, fit le chancelier.

Aussitôt de bruits de pas se firent entendre, se retournant l'homme se retrouva face à un homme, soldat clone, un capitaine de la garde de Coruscante, aux vues de ses insignes et de son armure.

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Pardon de vous déranger monsieur, mais on m'a demandé de vous remettre ça de toute urgence, fit le clone en tendant une disquette au chancelier.

Palpatine prit la disquette avant de reporter son attention sur le clone.

\- Qui vous a donné ceci ?

\- Un homme encapuchonné portant une tenue entièrement noire. Un membre des services de renseignement. Il m'a dit que je devais vous remettre la disquette de toute urgence.

\- Merci, capitaine Sting, fit son interlocuteur, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, vous pouvez disposer.

Sitôt que le clone fut sorti, le chancelier se permit un sourire machiavélique. L'homme à la disquette n'était à n'en pas douter, sa taupe, au sein du Temple Jedi. Sa taupe spécialisée dans la magie sith et dans la dissimulation de Force.

Insérant sa disquette dans son ordinateur, un sourire mauvais illumina le visage de l'homme.

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?

...

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda Anakin.

Les deux jedis jouant de discrétion et de persuasion de Force était parvenu à rentrer dans un bar malfamé des bas-fonds de la capitale. Tout autour d'eux, des bandits en tout genre s'affairaient à boire des alcools tous plus fort, les uns que les autres, d'autres encore consommé du ryl. La salle de forme rectangulaire était bardée de table et de chaises mais au fond à droite, on pouvait voir une estrade sur laquelle était disposé une table ronde et un tabouret. Enfin, tout au fond de l'estrade, cachée en partie des regards se trouvait une porte de secours permettant de quitter le bar, le plus discrètement possible, enfin pour ce genre d'endroit.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. C'est bien ici que doit se passer la vente aux enchères.

\- Et comme pour lui donner raison, un homme à la carrure imposante, le crâne rasé apparut sur l'estrade portant deux caisses sous les bras qu'il posa sans délicatesse sur la table.

\- Chanzo ! s'exclama un homme ivre, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène cette fois ?

\- Des produits rares, fit-il en ouvrant les caisses avant de les renverser sur la table dévoilant des bijoux de luxe et le fameux sabre laser.

\- En voyant ça, Anakin se préparait à passer en force mais Freyja le retint par le bras.

\- Patience, on va se rapprocher de la cible.

Se reprenant immédiatement, Anakin opina d'un signe de tête. A côté d'eux, des murmures s'élevèrent, tous, convoitant le sabre laser.

\- Combien pour le sabre laser ! s'écria un homme.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Chanzo, on commence directement par le gros lot. Très bien. J'ouvre les enchères à 5 000 crédits.

\- 5 500.

\- 5 800.

\- 6 400.

Anakin serra les dents mais le contact de la main de Freyja autour de son bras le dissuada de tenter quoique ce soit dans l'immédiat.

\- 8 800 !

A ce moment précis, ma populace se leva, se bousculant les uns les autres, se pressant et se poussant sans ménagement.

\- 10 750 crédits !

Zigzaguant le plus discrètement possible, jouant par moment des coudes pour avancer, le duo parvint à se rapprocher de l'estrade pour arriver en deuxième ligne.

\- 12 500 crédits !

\- Anakin, mets-toi au premier rang, je vais contourner la foule pour monter sur l'estrade. Ensuite, je m'empare de ton sabre laser et je te l'envoie.

\- 13 000 !

\- 15 000 !

\- Compris.

\- 16 500 !

Ne perdant pas d'avantage de temps, le duo prit les positions. Jouant légère des coudes et passant entre deux badauds, Anakin se mit en position tandis que Freyja grippa sur l'estrade et à l'aide de la traction de Force fit léviter le sabre laser à elle. Aussitôt et avant que qui que ce soit ne comprenne la situation, elle lança l'arme au Skywalker qui l'attrapa en plein vol et l'alluma en synchronisation parfaite avec sa partenaire. Deux lames bleues jaillirent alors que les jedis enlevèrent leurs capuches.

\- Au nom de la République, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! lança Freyja.

Ce fut la panique, la populace, du moins, ceux qui le pouvaient s'enfuir à toutes jambes, tandis que d'autres, quelques personnes seulement, à portée immédiate des jedis, levèrent les mains en l'air en signe de réédition.

Profitant de la situation, Chanzo tenta de sortir son pisto laser pour tirer mais Anakin usa de la poussée de Force pour propulser le malandrin contre le mur de derrière, l'assommant sur le coup.

...

Obi-Wan regarda son ancien padawan d'un air goguenard. En face de lui à un peu moins de trois mètres se trouvaient Freyja et Anakin assis sur un banc du temple jedi.

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris Anakin. Que tu te sois autant investi dans cette affaire me laisse pantois. Je ne pensais pas que récupérer des bijoux volés soit quelque chose qui t'aurait intéressé.

\- Eh bien, je… j'étais le seul jedi présent sur les lieux, maitre, je n'ai pas trop eux le choix. Et quand j'ai perdu mon voleur de vue dans les bas quartiers, je me suis dit que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait bien les lieux.

\- Et tu as tout de suite pensé à Freyja, intéressant.

\- A vrai dire, fit Freyja, on est tombé l'un sur l'autre par pur hasard.

\- Hum… on va dire ça, fit le maitre jedi. Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil qui m'attend.

Se disant Obi-Wan fit demi-tour un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Rien n'était cohérent dans cette histoire. Premièrement, Anakin n'était pas le genre de jedi à courir après un voleur de bijoux bien que cela restait possible, il pouvait l'admettre. En revanche, Obi-Wan avait des soupçons, jamais au grand jamais Anakin ne serait allé demander de l'aide pour retrouver des bijoux volés, au meilleur des cas, en cas d'échec pour appréhender le voleur, Anakin se serait tourné vers les autorités compétentes car outre le fait qu'Anakin n'en avait rien à faire de ce genre d'incident, ce genre de délit n'était pas à la charge des jedis. Et deuxièmement, il y'avait Freyja. Hormis le fait qu'elle était sans le moindre doute l'une des meilleures jedis de l'Ordre, tous sexe, espèces, rangs et castes confondus, la jeune femme avait horreur des bas-fonds de Coruscante et prenait les patrouilles dans ces endroits comme une corvée particulièrement ennuyante, préférant de loin s'entrainer au sabre laser et à la maitrise des arts de la Force, à l'inverse d'Anakin qui préférerait s'amuser même si son récent échec contre Dooku sur Géonosis semblait avoir été une leçon d'humilité pour lui. Oui, cette histoire ne tenait pas debout.

\- Ah la jeunesse.

Obi-Wan soupira. Oh et puis après tout, était-ce si important ?

\- Piou, tu viens de me sauver la vie, fit Anakin.

\- Mais de rien, maintenant c'est à toi de me rendre l'appareil, un service contre un service.

Anakin opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Rendez-vous demain matin, dans mes appartements, en tête à tête…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques secondes

\- Comme des amoureux.

A cette phrase, Anakin rougit furieusement, son teint prenant la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Un rendez-vous galant ? Non, non, c'était interdit aux jedis ça… mais Freyja était une jedi assez atypique, tout comme lui alors … .

\- Frey…Frey… Freyja, bredouilla t'il.

Oh là, ça y est, il voyait la scène. Non pas que Freyja n'était pas belle, loin de là, elle était aussi belle qu'elle était une jedi accomplie et honnêtement en d'autres circonstances, il aurait été plus que flatté par un tête à tête en amoureux avec la jeune femme de deux ans sa cadette mais… il y'avait sa femme… Padmé, sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Le voyant rougir et bredouillé et sentant un trouble émotionnel palpable grâce à l'empathie de Force, Freyja comprit ce qu'Anakin s'imaginait et éclata de rire.

\- Ana… Anakin, si tu… ha ha… voyais… ha ha, ta tête !

Anakin devait encore plus rouge tomate tandis que Freyja se forçant à tousser pour s'arrêter de rire parvint à reprendre son sérieux.

\- Non mais attends, je ne te proposais pas un rendez-vous galant hein.

\- Mais tu as dis comme… .

\- Des amoureux, oh Anakin enfin, je plaisantais.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Anakin reprit une couleur normale.

\- Mais pour le reste, je ne plaisantais pas. Rejoints-moi dans mes quartiers demain matin à 8H, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à approfondir ma maitrise d'une technique.

Le jeune gardien jedi soupira de soulagement.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, aucun problème.

\- Parfait, fit Freyja en se levant, à demain alors.

\- A demain.

Le lendemain matin, comme convenue, Anakin était venu tapante. Le chevalier jedi jeta un rapide coups d'œil aux appartements de la jeune femme. En somme, les quartiers de Freyja ressemblaient à tous les appartements jedis. Il avait été accueilli par une Freyja en pyjama blanc et bleu ce qui l'avait quelque peu surpris, « Quoi, je me suis levé y'a dix minutes », lui avait-elle répondu. Anakin n'en avait pas fait plus cas que ça même s'il avait trouvé Freyja relativement bien coiffé pour une femme venant de se tirer de son lit et diablement belle, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Suis-moi.

Freyja l'emmena dans sa chambre dont le lit était bel et bien défait, signe qu'elle c'était levée il y'a peu de temps.

Usant de la Force, Freyja fit venir une chaise et intima l'ordre à Anakin de s'asseoir.

\- Bon, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me surveiller.

\- Pardon !

\- Comment dire… il y'a peu de temps, j'ai découvert une technique Jedi appelé le Morichro. C'est un pouvoir jedi extrêmement rare et dont le dernier maitre est morte y'a des années.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à ton maitre ou à Obi-Wan.

Freyja se mordit la lèvre.

\- Bah en fait, c'est… une technique interdite.

Anakin écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes avant de narguer son amie.

\- Oh je vois, la respectable Freyja enfreint les ordres du Conseil.

\- Oh hé, ça va hein, je te rappelle que tu m'en dois une alors garde ça pour toi, d'accord.

\- Pas de problème ma ptite.

Freyja telle une enfant lui tira la langue sous le rire du jeune homme.

\- Bon allez, explique-moi tout.

Anakin ne croisait pas souvent la jeune femme, pourtant le peu de fois où il l'avait côtoyé, le gardien jedi avait eu comme des bouffés d'air frais. Elle était comme lui, un peu casse-cou parfois. Elle était drôle, amusante, ne se gênant pas pour braver les directives du Conseil quand il le fallait. Elle était belle, intelligente, forte. Non vraiment, Anakin l'appréciait beaucoup. A vrai dire, il aurait même pu tomber amoureux d'elle, si des années auparavant, il n'avait pas rencontré l'amour de sa vie, en la personne de Padmé pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre sur son monde natal alors qu'il n'avait même pas dix ans. Et puis, il y'avait aussi le fait que Freyja avait toujours été franche et chaleureuse avec lui, enfin aussi chaleureux que pouvait l'être un jedi, en public du moins, alors qu'elle était sa cadette de deux ans voir presque trois. Elle lui avait même souvent témoignait de la sympathie et du réconfort lorsqu'ils se croisaient enfants et qu'il n'allait pas bien. Les autres jedis le regardait certes avec un certain respect mais au fond Anakin ressentait que les jedis, tous rangs confondus avaient peur de lui ou s'en méfiaient à cause de son haut taux de midi-chlorien et aussi à cause du fait qu'il était « trop vieux » quand il était rentré dans l'Ordre à l'âge de neuf ans. A vrai dire hormis quelques jedis dont Obi-Wan qui ne le regardait pas de cette manière et avec qui il avait noué de liens fraternels, Anakin se sentait tout de même seul, il ne pouvait pas se confier à propos de Padmé ou de sa mère quand elle était vivante. Pourtant bizarrement, avec Freyja, il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait se confier à elle, tout lui dire, qu'il ne risquait rien. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide, pour ces raisons qu'il acceptait de l'aider et garder ce qu'il allait faire secret.

\- En fait, le morichro est un pouvoir qui permet plusieurs choses, et j'essaie d'en maitriser ses différents aspects. Il permet de ralentir voire d'arrêter les fonctions vitales dont le cœur d'un individu. On peut aussi faire plonger quelqu'un dans une sorte de transe en ralentissant ses fonctions vitales. Et c'est ce que je vais essayer de faire mais c'est dangereux car si je me plante, je risque de me provoquer moi-même une crise cardiaque, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Le morichro s'arrête automatiquement dès qu'une attaque de Force est lancé contre celui qui est sous son emprise.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux utiliser ce pouvoir sur toi pour te… plonger en transe ou … stase et tu veux que je surveille tes fonctions vitales.

\- Et que tu m'attaques avec la Force si je me retrouve en danger.

\- Okay, heu… Freyja, honnêtement, ça m'inquiète.

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard assassin.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te dégonfles Skywalker.

Anakin déglutit.

\- Non, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi maintenant que tu m'as expliqué tout ça.

\- Tout se passera bien, tu n'as qu'à surveiller ma respiration et mon pouls, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est quand tu veux.

Freyja s'allongea sur son lit, tête contre l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et utilisa le morichro.

Freyja avait passé sa journée à s'entrainer sous le regard concentré d'Anakin qui l'avait veillé toute la journée. En quelques heures, les progrès avaient été impressionnant mais malheureusement insuffisant pour pouvoir continuer seul la prochaine fois. Utilisant son incroyable capacité à faire plier les autres à grands renforts de tête de chien battu, Anakin consentit à aider Freyja jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le niveau d'expérience nécessaire pour l'utiliser sans danger.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs jours, Freyja perfectionna son contrôle de la technique, jours qui devinrent des semaines, le rythme des entrainements étant disparate à cause des divers missions confiés aux deux jeunes jedis par le Conseil.

\- Bon, cette fois, je crois que c'est bon, je peux continuer seule sans danger.

\- Tu es sur ? demanda Anakin.

La jeune femme opina d'un signe de tête. Anakin se leva et adressant à Freyja un signe d'au revoir de la main quitta les appartements de la jeune femme.


	8. Chapter 7

**Une journée avec une sénatrice**

Freyja sortit de la salle du Conseil, une nouvelle mission venait de lui être assigné. La jeune femme soupira attendant avec impatience son tour de garde de l'Oridium. Ce dernier était protégé par quatre équipes de quatre gardiens du temple qui veillaient à sa protection. Chacune des équipes avaient la garde du coffre-fort pendant un mois devant la garder jour et nuit. Pour cette raison, pendant un mois, une équipe gardait le coffre le jour et une deuxième équipe prenait le relais pour la nuit pendant que les deux autres équipes étaient soit de repos soit affecté à la garde du temple en tenue de gardien ou en mission jedi classique en tenue habituel, c'est-à-dire en bure de jedi. Et c'était justement le cas de Freyja.

\- Non mais je rêve, ronchonna t'elle, faire du babysitting de sénatrice.

_Flash-Back_

Freyja se tenait au centre de la salle du Conseil, en bure et sabre laser bleu. Devant et autour d'elle, en arc de cercle se trouvait les membres du Conseil, dont certains membres étaient absents, dont Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon et Shaak Ti, sans doute partie en mission pour le compte de la République dans l'une des sanglantes batailles de la Guerre des Clones.

\- Maitres, fit Freyja en guise de salutation.

\- Freyja, répondit Windu, nous avons une mission à te confier.

\- De protection, compléta Yoda.

\- Ta mission sera de protéger la sénatrice Amidala, fit Kit Fisto.

\- Des menaces de mort, elle a reçu, compléta Yoda.

\- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, répliqua Freyja mais n'est-ce pas le boulot d'Anakin ça ?

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne répondit. Et même si tous savaient que Freyja essayait d'esquiver sa « mission », il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait raison. La sénatrice connaissait bien le chevalier jedi et tous deux se faisaient confiance, au point que non seulement la sénatrice Amidala était plus confiante et rassurée quand Anakin s'occupait de sa protection mais surtout beaucoup moins réticente à l'idée de devoir avoir un « garde du corps » mais aussi car les deux jeunes gens avaient plusieurs fois prouvés qu'ils étaient assez doués pour régler le problème à la source en travaillant efficacement ensemble.

\- Tu as raison, fit alors Obi-Wan mais Anakin est actuellement en mission avec sa padawan.

\- Sauf votre respect maitre Obi-Wan, vous êtes plus à même que moi de remplir cette mission puisque vous connaissez bien la sénatrice.

Kenobi ria de bon cœur. C'est qu'il appréciait la jeune femme, et puis elle lui rappelait un peu Anakin, lui aussi avait tendance à trouver toutes les excuses de la galaxie pour éviter une mission qu'il ne voulait pas.

\- Encore une fois, tu as raison jeune fille, mais vois-tu, je quitte moi aussi Coruscante pour rejoindre mon casse-cou d'ancien padawan.

Freyja soupira.

\- Tu verras, tu t'entendras bien avec la sénatrice, ricana de plus belle Obi-Wan. Après tout, il me semble qu'Anakin et toi vous vous entendez à merveille, donc… .

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois mais vaincue, rendit les armes.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Arrivant devant les appartements de la sénatrice, la jeune jedi prit une grande inspiration et sonna. Rapidement, on vint lui ouvrir la porte. Devant elle, se trouvait une jeune femme d'environ un mètre soixante, peut-être un peu plus, possédant des cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon et des yeux marrons dans laquelle on pouvait lire de la bonté et de la gentillesse. La sénatrice Padmé Amidala, à n'en pas douter.

\- Sénatrice, je m'appelle Freyja, on m'a désigné pour vous escorter lors de vos déplacements suite aux menaces de mort que vous avez reçu.

\- Oh bonjour, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez si tôt.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

Remarquant que situer pile sur l'entrée, elle lui interdisait le passage, Padmé s'écarta sur le côté pour laisser passer la jedi.

\- Oh heu oui, bien sûr.

La remerciant d'un signe de tête, Freyja entra dans les appartements de la sénatrice.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je fouille votre appartement à la recherche d'un écouteur, caméra cachée ou autre matériel d'espionnage ?

Padmé rougit légèrement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas fouiller dans votre livret de famille ou éplucher la moindre de vos photos souvenirs.

\- Oui, je sais… bi… bien… sur, bredouilla t'elle. Oui… all…allez-y, je… vous en prie.

Freyja opina d'un signe de tête.

\- D'accord, ce ne sera pas long ne vous en faites pas.

Commençant à fouiller l'appartement, Freyja se demandait pourquoi, la sénatrice avait été si gênée lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de fouiller l'appartement à la recherche de matériel espion, c'était la procédure standard dans pareil cas de figure et pour ce qu'elle en savait, ce n'était pas la première fois en ce qui concernait Amidala.

Padmé de son côté, s'activa à cacher toute trace de la présence d'Anakin dans ses… leurs quartiers, si jamais la jedi tombait dessus… .

Freyja arriva finalement dans la chambre de la sénatrice et à l'aide de la Force, souleva le matelas. Rien, pas de matériel d'espionnage. Elle promena ensuite son regard sur les murs, sol et plafond sans rien remarquer non plus.

\- Bon bah, on fouille les tiroirs et se sera bon pour la chambre.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle fouillait, Freyja tomba sur des sous-vêtements d'homme.

« _Amidala petite cachotière, alors comme ça, on a un amant_ »

Après avoir fouillé la salle de bain, toilette et chambre, la sentinelle jedi prit la direction du salon, où elle découvrit Padmé en train de s'activer à enlever certains cadres photos. Fronçant les sourcils, Freyja s'approcha de la jeune femme. C'est alors que ressentant un stress intense de la part de la jeune femme via l'empathie de Force, la jedi devint soudainement suspicieuse et usa de son pouvoir héréditaire, un des cadeaux génétiques de sa mère, la télépathie. Elle c'était juré de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence, utiliser la télépathie pour lire dans les esprits revenait à violer la vie privée des gens, mais la gêne de Padmé et son comportement quelque peu suspect ne pouvait laisser Freyja indifférente. Soupirant intérieurement, la jeune jedi s'y résigna.

« _Non mais quelle idiote, j'aurais dû laisser ces photos sur Naboo, si jamais la jedi voit ses photos, on est foutu _».

Comprenant qu'elle venait de découvrir la boite de Pandore, Freyja tenta la ruse, elle était ici pour enquêter sur les menaces de morts, pas sur la sénatrice elle-même mais là … .

\- Sénatrice, puis-je voir les photos, c'est facile de cacher un petit mouchard ou micro à l'arrière du cadre.

\- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà vérifié.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Freyja de plus en plus suspicieuse.

\- Oui, comme vous le savez ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on tente de m'espionner ou de me tuer, on m'a donc appris à chercher d'éventuel matériaux d'espionnage.

\- Ah, qui donc ?

Au pied du mur et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Padmé n'eut que la solution de vérité.

\- Anakin.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes proche.

Freyja laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre.

\- Mais il y'a quelque chose qui m'a toujours surpris chez lui, fit Freyja en prenant un air inquisiteur. Pour ce que je connais d'Anakin, il a horreur de la politique et les politiciens lui sortent par les yeux, or avec vous, il semble différent. Il prend même votre protection très à cœur.

\- Oui, c'est que… nous sommes amis, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y'a longtemps alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans sur Tatooine son monde d'origine.

\- Ah d'accord, il doit bien s'entendre avec votre petit ami aussi alors.

Cette dernière phrase fut un choc pour Padmé qui laissa tomber les photos qu'elle avait dans les mains tandis que son esprit se mit à paniquer. A sa réaction, Freyja comprit qu'elle avait mis dans le mille et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son esprit se connecta à celui de la sénatrice.

« _Oh non si elle voit les photos, elle comprendra tout de suite, elle ne doit surtout pas voir la photo de mon mariage avec Anakin sur Naboo_ »

C'est alors que Padmé croisa le regard horrifié de Freyja. Sans vraiment comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, la sénatrice sut sans la moindre hésitation que la jedi avait tout compris. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence s'installa tandis que Freyja prenait de silencieusement de grandes inspirations.

\- Vous vous êtes mariés Anakin et vous, lâcha finalement Freyja.

Au visage blanc comme un linge de Padmé, la blonde sut que ses pouvoirs de télépathe ne l'avaient pas trompé. La sénatrice tremblait, son secret découvert, car même si elle ne risquait rien, Anakin allait être radié de l'Ordre Jedi or elle le savait, les jedis étaient comme une sorte de famille pour Anakin et le fait d'être un jedi revêtait une importance capitale pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, par sa faute, Anakin allait tout perdre. En face d'elle, Freyja secoua la tête, elle savait que son devoir de jedi lui incombait de tout rapporter au Conseil mais à la vérité, elle ne pouvait enfin ne voulait pas le faire. Anakin l'avait grandement aidé à la maitrise du Morichro et il lui faisait confiance. Elle aimait beaucoup Anakin et était venu à le considérer, avec le temps, comme une sorte de grand frère.

\- S'il vous plait…, commença Padmé les larmes aux yeux, visage en direction du sol, tout est de ma faute, ne dites rien au Conseil Jedi, les jedis, c'est… toute sa vie, je vous en prie ne… .

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir et Padmé en hoquetait presque. Freyja pouvait ressentir aussi bien son désarroi que ses regrets et ses peurs. La sénatrice avait dû en baver et sacrifier bien des choses pour protéger sa relation avec Anakin et voilà que tout volait en éclat. D'un coup, Freyja se sentit coupable d'avoir découvert ce secret et un peu honteuse des moyens utilisés également et sa décision était prise, quoiqu'il en coute.

\- Je ne dirais rien, Padmé, vous avez ma parole.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Padmé fit face à Freyja qui s'avança vers elle et prit la sénatrice dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle entoura elle-aussi la jedi de ses bras. Étrangement, Padmé sentit un réconfort, un soulagement. Même si le secret était découvert, au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'on lui retirait un poids, aussi petit soit-il, mais cela lui fit un bien fou.

\- Merci, merci infiniment.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes telles des sœurs le temps que Padmé ne parvienne à redevenir maitre d'elle-même. Enfin, elles se séparèrent et la sénatrice put sécher ses larmes et prendre une grande inspiration d'air frais.

\- Bon, fit-elle, et si on finissait de fouiller hein ?

Après avoir fouillé méticuleusement l'appartement, il devint évident qu'aucun matériel espion n'avait été installé au grand soulagement des deux jeunes femmes, aucune information importante n'avait donc pu être compromise. Freyja avait donc décidé de laisser la sénatrice seule pour qu'elle récupère de ses émotions. Cependant, arrivée sur le palier de la porte, elle se tourna vers Amidala.

\- Vous devez vous rendre au Sénat demain matin pour voter une loi c'est ça ? demanda Freyja.

\- Oui à 10 H.

\- Dans ce cas, je passerai vous prendre dans vos appartement pour vous escorter. Ne sortez pas de chez vous sans moi d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Et heu… Freyja, merci.

\- Pas de quoi sénatrice Amidala.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Padmé, c'est comme ça que mes amis m'appellent.

Malgré elle, Freyja eut un léger sourire.

\- A demain Padmé.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre et la fin du mini-arc consacré à Padmé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment, aussi j'ai pris pas mal de retard. Quoiqu'il en soit bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous lire dans les commentaires.

**Protection rapprochée**

Le lendemain, à neuf heures tapantes, Freyja était devant les appartements de Padmé. Cette dernière, ponctuelle, ouvrit la porte au moment même où Freyja arrivait sur son palier.

Devant le regard quelque peu pensif de la sénatrice, la jedi prit la parole.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que je me remets encore de notre aventure d'hier.

Freyja laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Vous savez, reprit Padmé, je crois qu'au fond, ça me fait du bien que quelqu'un soit au courant pour Anakin et moi.

\- Eh bien, si ça peut vous soulager… en un sens, tant mieux.

\- Malgré tout, je culpabilise, je vous remercie de garder ce secret pour vous, mais j'ai peur de vous mettre dans une situation délicate.

\- Aucun risque, pas vue pas pris comme on dit. Et puis si votre secret devait un jour être éventer, je n'aurais qu'à nier, sans preuve explicite, je ne risque rien et même s'il y'en avait, à part, comment on dit déjà…, recevoir un blâme ou une mise à pied, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en faute, je suis juste au courant de… tout.

Pendant près de cinq minutes, le trajet se fit dans le calme, les deux jeunes femmes appréciant le silence, elles allaient après tout se retrouver dans un concerto de débat politique dans moins d'une heure.

C'est alors que sentant quelque chose à travers la Force, Freyja activa son sabre laser, une lame bleu jaillissant de l'arme tandis qu'au même moment, un mandalorien, caché derrière un pilier, ouvrit le feu sur la sénatrice. Rapide comme l'éclair, Freyja dévia le tir à l'aide de son sabre laser. Le chasseur de prime loin de se dégonfler envoya toute une rafale de tir mais Freyja qui avait parfaitement lu les trajectoires renvoya les tirs sans sourciller. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait arriver à rien, le mandalorien traversa le couloir à l'horizontal sautant au travers d'une vitre qui se cassa en mille morceaux et une fois dans les airs, activa son jet pack pour s'enfuir. Freyja qui n'avait même pas tenter de l'intercepter fronça les sourcils, une question s'imposa d'elle-même : « _Pourquoi maintenant ? _».

...

Debout derrière l'arche donnant accès au pod de la sénatrice Amidala, Freyja scrutait l'immense pièce à la recherche du moindre danger. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait, et pour clôturer le tout, le débat était en train de s'éterniser. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut, revêtu de son armure, le chasseur de prime mandalorien. Il devait être à bien vingt tribunes plus haut, tenant dans sa main un fusil de sniper tandis qu'au même moment le pod de Naboo prenait de l'altitude.

\- Il compte lui tirer dessus en direct devant les caméras au beau milieu du Sénat murmura Freyja à elle-même, son visage marquant, pour quelques secondes, de la stupeur.

Immédiatement, Freyja activa son sabre laser et à l'aide du saut de Force sauta de Pod en Pod prenant de la hauteur à une vitesse tel que les spectateurs eurent du mal à suivre tandis que le chasseur de prime tira. Poussant encore plus loin ses capacités, Freyja fit un dernier saut, enchaina un salto avant au-dessus de la tête de la sénatrice, se réceptionna sur ses pieds et d'un mouvement du bras dévia le tir avec son sabre laser.

Aussitôt l'alarme fut donnée et les clones de la garde de Coruscante débarquèrent aux points de sorties tandis que le chasseur de prime ayant à peine le temps de se retourner se fit tirer dessus par les clones dont plusieurs tirs frôlèrent son armure, le forçant à prendre la fuite dans les airs grâce à son jet pack.

...

Padmé resta assise sur une chaise de son salon, assise en face d'elle, Freyja ne pipa mot. Le débat et le vote avaient été annulés et seraient repoussés tant que le chasseur de prime ne serait pas appréhendé. Il n'en restait pas moins que le mandalorien avait essayé par deux fois à moins de deux heures d'intervalles d'assassiner la sénatrice.

\- En quoi consistait ce vote ? demanda Freyja.

\- Il consistait à une augmentation de la production des clones.

\- Je vois, et vous êtes contre, je présume.

\- C'est exact, je pense que répondre à la violence par la violence n'est pas une solution, expliqua la sénatrice. De plus, ces clones ont été créés dans un seul but, la guerre. On ne leur donne même pas le choix, ils sont utilisés comme de simples outils, c'est à peine si certains les considèrent comme des êtres humains…, je… je trouve ça, monstrueux.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Quant à notre mystérieux assassin, il a sans doute été missionné par un de vos adversaires politiques.

Padmé ne répondit pas, d'un côté la déduction de Freyja semblait logique, mais de l'autre, elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un sénateur de la République soit capable de faire ça.

Subitement, la sonnerie retentit tirant Padmé de sa réflexion tandis que la jedi se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Vous avez caché vos photos ?

\- Heu depuis la dernière fois, heu non, heu je veux dire oui.

Freyja fronça les sourcils.

\- Padmé… c'est oui ou c'est non.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai rangé les photos.

\- Ranger n'est pas cacher.

\- Mais hormis Anakin et vous, il n'y a aucun jedi qui viennent dans mes appartements.

\- Padmé, la personne qui vient de sonner, c'est Zeldric Dilbar, mon maitre.

\- Mais comment… .

\- Je sais, soupira Freyja en complétant la phrase de la brune. La Force.

Freyja prit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

\- Faites-moi plaisir, fit la blonde dos à la sénatrice, cachez ces photos.

Laissant encore quelques secondes le temps à la brune de cacher les photos puis alla ouvrir la porte laissant rentrer son maitre.

Les deux jedi se dirigèrent alors dans le salon, ou Padmé venait tout juste de cacher les dernières photos.

\- Sénatrice, je vous présente mon maitre jedi, Zeldric Dilbar.

\- Enchantée, fit Padmé.

En guise de réponse, Dilbar fit une légère révérence.

\- Freyja m'a appelé pour vous aider à résoudre votre… problème d'assassin.

\- Merci…, fit la sénatrice de Naboo.

\- Bien alors dites-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une raison de vouloir vous tuer ?

...

Après avoir discuté toute la matinée, le trio avait mis au point en plan pour attirer et capturer le chasseur de prime. Le plan prévoyait d'emmener Padmé dans un lieu isolé avec Freyja où cette dernière ferait mine de partir ailleurs pour qu'au moment même où le chasseur de prime se pointerait, les deux jedis lui tomberait dessus en simultanée lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

Le duo féminin prit alors la route des beaux quartiers de Coruscante où se trouvaient restaurants, hôtels et bijouteries de luxe.

Tout autour d'eux, la populace marchait et discutait de tout et de rien, des couples se tenaient par la main riant ensemble, échangeant des baisers de temps à autre, des mères promenaient leurs enfants tout en leur inculquant la politesse. En tout autre circonstance, Padmé aurait trouvé cela rafraichissant, voir toute cette vie dans la capitale galactique. Cependant, la sénatrice de Naboo savait pourquoi elle était là avec sa garde du corps jedi, attirer dans un piège leur mystérieux chasseur de prime. D'un côté, elle était terrifiée mais de l'autre, elle était, il fallait l'avouer, quelque peu excitée. L'action à la place de la réflexion et des débats houleux. Et en un sens, Freyja lui rappelait Anakin.

\- Par moment, vous me faites penser à Anakin.

Freyja laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai, nous nous ressemblons sur certaines choses Anakin et moi.

Freyja regarda brièvement vers le ciel se remémorant sa première rencontre avec Anakin.

\- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Anakin, je devais avoir entre 7 et 9 ans. Il venait tout juste d'arriver au temple jedi pour commencer sa formation. Mais comme il était trop « vieux » et qu'il était padawan alors qu'il n'avait jamais été un novice, beaucoup de novice et de padawan de son âge ou tout du moins de notre génération le regardaient avec mépris, jalousie ou méfiance. Son intégration n'a pas été facile.

Padmé baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Non et ça ne m'étonne pas, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'Anakin aime raconter.

Freyja fit une courte pause.

\- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il était seul dans la salle de méditation des novices, dans le noir. Il était assis, adossé contre le mur, prostré, les jambes pliées et la tête contre ses genoux, il pleurait.

Padmé essuya rapidement ses yeux dont les larmes commençaient à couler.

\- Appartenant à un peuple de télépathe, la télépathie est très puissante chez moi, tout comme l'empathie et via la Force, j'ai ressenti sa peine alors que je passais devant la salle. Je suis entré et après avoir allumé la lumière, je me suis assise à côté de lui et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait.

Freyja fit une nouvelle pause, hésitant à poursuivre. Si Anakin n'avait rien dit à Padmé, c'est qu'il devait avoir une raison. Mais Padmé était sa femme, elle avait le droit de savoir.

\- Il m'a répondu que sa mère lui manquait, que les novices et padawans ne l'appréciaient pas et qu'il avait remarqué que beaucoup de jedi se méfiaient de lui, que personne ne voulait être son ami, qu'il se sentait seul et isolé malgré la présence d'Obi-Wan. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là mais j'ai pris Anakin dans mes bras et je l'ai attiré contre moi. Je lui ai dit que je voulais bien être son amie s'il voulait.

Un sourire attendri passa sur les lèvres de Padmé. Elle comprenait ô combien Freyja avait été importante pour Anakin à ce moment précis et ô combien Freyja devait compter pour son mari.

\- Il a alors complétement cédé à ses émotions et à pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il était tard et je crois que nous étions tous les deux très fatiguer, reprit la blonde. On s'est endormi et je me rappelle m'être réveillé dans mon lit. J'ai croisé Anakin plusieurs fois après ça et on est très vite devenus amis.

Freyja soupira.

\- Avec le temps, j'ai commencé à l'aimer… comme un grand frère, fit la blonde après une courte hésitation. Et je crois que lui-aussi, peut-être, me considère comme une sorte de petite sœur. « _Mais quant à moi, peut-être que je l'aime aussi… et surtout, d'une autre manière_ » « _Stop ma grande, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de penser là !_ ».

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Padmé.

\- Padmé, vous… .

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va. Merci, merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. J'ignorais qu'Anakin avait traversé des périodes aussi difficiles.

Une nouvelle fois, elle essuya ses larmes.

\- En tout cas, merci d'avoir été là pour lui.

Freyja secoua la tête.

\- Les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ?

Padmé eut un petit rire.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- C'est le moment de se séparer, fit alors Freyja.

Padmé opina d'un signe de tête tandis que la jedi fit mine de partir dans un magasin. La sénatrice poursuivit alors sa route, sentant instinctivement le regard de Freyja posé sur elle, quelque part à l'abri des regards. La brune reprit donc sa route et obliqua quelques centaines de mètres plus loin sur une ruelle menant à un grand mur en métal, un cul de sac. Que sa manœuvre fût volontaire ou pas, le plan fonctionna comme sur des roulettes et le mercenaire mandalorien se posa derrière elle.

\- Sénatrice Amidala, vous m'avez donné du mal.

Padmé se retourna alors pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le chasseur de prime.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ? demanda la jeune femme mimant parfaitement la peur sur son visage.

\- On me paie bien, répondit simplement l'homme.

\- Pas assez si vous voulez mon avis ! s'écria une voix féminine dans le dos du mandalorien.

Aussitôt l'homme se retourna pour faire face à deux jedi, une femme portant un sabre laser bleu et un homme avec un sabre laser vert, les gardes du temple possédant un sabre laser différent de leur double sabre habituel pour ne pas être confondu.

Sentant le danger, le mandalorien se préparait à utiliser son jet pack lorsqu'il entendit un coup de feu. Mais avant qu'il ne pût se retourner, le tir de laser avait touché son jet pack, l'empêchant de s'envoler. Padmé tenait un pisto-laser dans sa main, pisto-laser qu'elle avait caché dans son dos, sous ses vêtements.

\- Vous m'avez eu, lâcha simplement le mercenaire résigné.

Saisissant son blaster et avant même que les jedis ne puissent réagir, il mit son arme sous son menton et tira, se donnant la mort.

Freyja et Padmé restèrent sous le choc tandis que Zeldric secoua la tête.

\- Plutôt mourir que de se faire prendre vivant, soupira le maitre jedi.

Mais… mais pourquoi ? demanda Padmé d'une petite voix.

\- Je pense qu'il avait plus peur de son commanditaire en cas d'échec et de tomber entre nos mains que de la mort elle-même, répondit Freyja.

\- Et ça en dit long sur cet homme et son commanditaire, enchaina le jedi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, maitre Dilbar, fit la sénatrice.

\- C'est simple Padmé, ça veut dire que son commanditaire doit être très influant ou très puissant, voir les deux, intervint Freyja. Nous mènerons une enquête approfondie mais je doute que l'on trouve quoique ce soit.

Un court silence s'imposa tandis que le maitre jedi tourna les talons et quitta la ruelle. Freyja s'approcha de Padmé et posa une main sur l'épaule de Padmé, sentant son trouble.

\- Rentrons, dit la blonde d'une voix douce, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

What do you want to do ?

New mailCopy


End file.
